


Divergence

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick





	1. FIRST CYCLE

_Diverge_

_to differ in opinion, character, form, etc.; deviate._

_to turn aside or deviate, as from a path, practice, or plan._

 

 

_Act I_

Wondering if he should have taken a cab instead Aiba ran down the streets. But when he recognized his friend chain smoking the thought didn’t last. Nino was perched on the back of a park bench. He continued to run even if his lungs seemed to be inhaling fire, he was glad he waited, too afraid of what would it mean if he hadn’t.

Every relationship, every friendship or acquaintance in the world is an accident. Every affection or warm feeling for other people is feeble, really easily breakable, so the odds for this kind of thing happening were very dim that’s what Aiba thought and he couldn’t get why he was so unwilling to just let it happen.

Nino smiled when Aiba crouched breathless trying to mutter an excuse then he threw the half finished cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his foot.

“Isn’t it enough to poison your lungs that you have to litter too?” Aiba said grinning. Nino shrugged and turned away.

“Where are we meeting Jun-kun?”

“He’s singing at the Inferno tonight” Aiba said crouching down to pick up the cigarette butts from the ground to dump them in a nearby trashcan.

_Act II_

Nino met Aiba. That’s how most stories begin, isn’t it? Someone meets someone else. To be precise, this encounter had happened a few years back. At that time Nino had recently started working in the TV station as an assistant director which basically meant he was in charge of everything and nothing. He aimed for the director’s chair. He didn’t mind hard work if it took him a step closer to it.

When he was still in school he had learned the hard way that he had to take care of himself.

He was having lunch alone -even if he wasn’t hungry-at the packed cafeteria since he didn’t care for friendships at work. Nino just wanted finish eating and go back to business. The guy stood grinning for three whole minutes. Not wanting to sit with him Nino didn’t react. The tall man didn’t leave and instead asked: “Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full” Without taking his eyes from his combi bento box Nino nodded, trying to avoid conversation, but then again the other person was a very persistent dude.

Without noticing or caring if Nino was listening or not the guy blabbered away. He was a weird pup and laughed at his own jokes, his words were happy and mispronouncing here and there and Nino soon started nodding politely.

After a few weeks of repeating this routine he learned a lot about him. His full name was Aiba Masaki and he was from Chiba, his parents owned of a Chinese restaurant. He trained animals for the network and liked to dress in bright colors. Aiba liked to drink _shoushu_ , but tequila or vodka did the trick too; he learned that after going out with him at night.  When they started to drink together more often, he also learned that Aiba had started a career in music, but some health problems and lack of discipline issues had made him stop.

After a few months their outings were more frequent, often more than once a week. He also learned that Aiba was quite a ladies’ man from the other members of the staff, mostly the ones who talked were envious guys or jealous women. Nino noticed from their outings that they were wrong since Aiba didn’t only date women.

He also had talked about himself and learned Aiba had his ways to make him spill every bit of information he usually reserved for himself, Nino both hated and felt relieved by that. Because of this he talked about his parents’ divorce, about his videogame addiction, and even about Mika; before he knew it a year had passed and every time Aiba was not around to sit at his table during lunch he would miss him like crazy, even if he wasn’t ready to admit it yet.

_Act III_

Jun had always believed in destiny, things began because they were meant to and they ended when they were supposed to.  So while he was rehearsing with his band he met Ikuta Toma an evening. Ikuta was a friend of the owner of the bar at which they were performing that night.

Ikuta was a cheerful lad and his contagious smile made him squirm, so they ended up in bed that morning, and several times after that. He loved those nights, he loved the way he felt while the other guy was chirping around him as he made dinner or leaning his head on his shoulder as they watched a movie and the nights the guy was moving sensually as he fucked himself on Jun’s cock.

Then Jun’s chance to make it into the TV business came. He got a small role on a drama. Toma celebrated with him. They opened a bottle of champagne and slept together, which was different because they usually fucked and went separate ways. But that night they didn’t do it, they just lay on bed, cuddled and slept all night.

More roles came his way and Toma started to get insecure because Jun had to work at odd hours now besides his usual gigs at different bars. Things only got worse when Jun landed his first regular role. Now they didn’t get to meet more than few hours a week and it was getting bitter for both of them.

The first time he had a location filming was also the first time he had an assistant, his name was Ninomiya. Jun didn’t really know what to do with him so they ended reading the script and smoking together a lot. Nino was serious about his job and was quite helpful on location. By the final weeks of filming they started to go out together and enjoyed some quiet evenings with movies. Their time together was fun and by the crank up they exchanged cell phone numbers. Nino never called.

Toma was jealous when he went back and he talked about the new guy he met. Jun thought he was cute and placated his uneasiness with wet kisses and a sweet, long fuck.

An afternoon when they were supposed to meet Toma stood Jun up. Since they were going to watch a movie Jun decided to go to the theatre by himself anyways. Destiny must have worked its way to make him meet Nino again. Jun was relieved to not have to watch the movie alone. They went to a café afterwards talking about it. It felt so good around the AD that he decided he would call him next.

 


	2. SECOND CYCLE

## Act IV

Wanting to make Nino’s birthday special Aiba had spent the night with his mother making her help to bake the carrot cake she used to do for his brother’s birthday. After scribbling “happy birthday!” on top with frosting, he rode the train early in the morning to surprise his friend.

The sun had barely risen up by the time he arrived at the building. Aiba got access to the building by the manager and walked to the lift that was held open by another guy he never saw before. He had spent a lot of time hanging around Nino’s place; he recognized most of his neighbors. Smiling, the guy gave him a polite nod before punching the floor number and it was the same as Nino’s. Then was when Aiba had noticed the other man was holding an expensive looking bakery box, and glanced at the cake he was holding wondering if the other guy was here to congratulate Nino too.

He soon found out the guy’s name was Matsumoto Jun, and he too was going to Nino’s they both laughed at each other. Nino grumpily cut both cakes to serve them slices and barely touching any himself so Aiba force-fed his friend a little of both cakes after singing “happy birthday” with Jun.

Matsumoto was beautiful, the animal trainer felt a jolt in his stomach each time their eyes met, and also when he laughed at Aiba’s jokes and general silliness. A different kind of feeling arose when he caught the sideways glance filled with sappiness the guy gave Nino. Joking with his newly found friend he pushed the jolt and that other feeling aside.

## Act V

With time Nino learned stuff about Matsumoto as well. He now knew the guy liked to read, that he was stubborn and driven and he kept his place at almost pathological order.

They both enjoyed movies, old ones, new ones, American ones, Japanese ones, from all over the world, and they spent whole Sundays just watching them at Jun’s place or his flat.

Jun liked good food hence he learned to cook, but he didn’t like to cook for other people, just the ones he cared about. Looking how Nino was so skinny, he ended up cooking each time they were together worrying about the production assistant not eating enough. Complaining each time Nino still ate everything his friend served him.

Nino learned that Jun didn’t like to talk about himself either, but he would answer if asked.

He understood why Jun was more relaxed whenever Aiba was around, and why Matsujun-as Aiba nicknamed him-brought up a more serious side of the animal trainer. He noticed how Jun jumped every time Aiba touched him, and how his eyes liked to linger on the long body.

He discovered Jun was with someone an afternoon he was sent to fetch the young actor from his dressing room and found a guy kneeling between his friend’s legs bobbing his head up and down from Jun’s lap. He wanted to look away but the pleasured grimace in his friend’s face made him halt on the spot and unable to move, for a moment it seemed neither had heard him come into the room, but then Jun jumped pushing the other man away and covering himself.  Telling him that he was required on set Nino turned to face the wall. When both men were properly dressed again, Jun introduced Ikuta Toma and Nino. Explaining quickly in one long whisper why the guy was giving him head in the dressing room they walked down the hallway. Not that the assistant actually wanted to know since having this information felt like a blade through the ribs for some reason. Jun then asked him not to tell Aiba-chan.

“I don’t think Aiba-chan would mind if you date a guy, he likes guys too, you know.” Nino said a little confused.

“What about you?” Nino was glad someone else was coming to fetch them, that way they could stop talking.

 

## Act VI

Destiny worked its way into Jun’s life again. This time it wasn’t a happy occasion, quite the opposite. Toma wasn’t there when he got back from a photo shoot he just had in Hokkaido, he wished for his lover to be in his place, but he just wasn’t around lately.

Before that week ended an envelope came with English on the front instead of Japanese, and Toma saw it first, Jun opened his eyes wide when he saw it, it was an invitation to take a 6 months acting workshop in Los Angeles, Jun was ready to start jumping up and down and screaming like a teenage girl with Toma, but that was until he saw the furrowed eyebrows in his lover’s face.

“If you go… we’re done” He said, Jun didn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

“It’s only for six months”

“It only took you one to start seeing those Nino and Aiba guys”

“Are you…? Don’t be jealous… I’m with you… just with you…”

“Yeah? …Well… I’m not…” Toma uttered walking towards the door.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m dating someone…”

“Why? I thought we were together” falling onto the ground Jun whispered.

“You never asked me on a date! We never dated, we just fucked and sometimes… if you had time for me, we talked.”

“I love you”

“I loved you too, Jun. But you’re so… infatuated with those guys you hang out with lately, I’m just… just… like a wife always selfless and submissive, always waiting for you, I’m sick of it!”

“I’m sorry”

“Me too…”

They stared at each other for a long time before Toma groaned a goodbye and told him he would pick up his stuff before he left for America.

Nino found him drunk as hell later that afternoon. Making him drink some water and take some aspirin his friend lay him down on bed not asking a question. Jun asked him to stay longer when he was about to leave.

“What happened?”

“Toma is dating someone”

“He’s dating you, right?”

“Apparently we never dated… he’s with someone else now.”

“I’m sorry.”

Crying like he hadn’t cried since he was in elementary school Jun lay next to Nino lay who tried to comfort him awkwardly patting his hair and his shoulder, letting him wet his shirt with tears.  And when the tears started to dry and the sobs went silent, Nino tried to get up from bed but Jun held him, not knowing why he just held him in place looking at the questioning eyes, and he pushed himself up to kiss him, a chaste, dry kiss that ended quickly.

In the morning remembering everything Jun was so embarrassed and hung over at the same time didn’t want to get up but he could smell food, and hear noise from the kitchen so he went to see Nino preparing breakfast. Jun decided to pretend he had forgot about last night, and avoided answering questions he wasn’t ready to answer yet, not even to himself.


	3. Divergence Third Cycle

## Act VII

Aiba knew something was changing. It might be something about how Jun’s body looks, or how Nino is more grownup these days. He didn’t know, and worse of all, his usual bed hopping is less than satisfactory lately.

Knowing it was a great opportunity-since his agency was financing the trip-didn’t make Aiba stop wishing Jun wouldn’t go away maybe it was the sad look on Nino’s face each time they talked about it or maybe the sadness after seeing Jun as he got ready for his trip to America, and how badly he was missing his friend already. He knew better than to say something as selfish as “don’t go”.

So when the offer to travel to several zoos around Asia to train in the handling of different kinds of animals arose Aiba didn’t think twice to take it. He almost regretted it when he saw the dimmed stare Nino gave him when he told him the news. Nino wasn’t that selfish either.

Aiba yearned for Nino to stop him, but his friend didn’t, as much as neither of them prevented Jun from taking the plane to America. Hugging MatsuJun tightly and inhaling his scent to make sure to not forget it, Aiba grazed his cheek with his lips before letting go. The eyes under the bushy eyebrows stared at him for a few seconds of confusion then he smiled and walked to Nino and held him too. He should have been excited for his friend’s opportunity but he was actually hurt. To stop thinking about it he tried to concentrate on his own trip.

Nino was in the airport the day he left Tokyo to send him away with a fake smile on his face. Wishing he would tell him to stay Aiba found himself holding the smaller body between his arms. Nino didn’t, even if his grip was strong around his neck. His smell was sweeter than MatsuJun’s. He had to fight against his own body to pry his arms off his friend. He looked at his eyes smiling and couldn’t help but lean and press their lips together for less than a second before pulling apart and going away. These six months should help to ease the thoughts that have been driving him insane.

## Act VIII

Nino was missing his friends like a maniac as it was a while since he was this lonely. He had forgotten what to do with his free time and what to do with lunch when he was with no one. Videogames were not doing the trick anymore and he lived looking forward to the daily evening call from either of his friends.

It happened a Thursday night the first time. Aiba was moaning beneath him, his long legs wrapped around his waist as Nino pushed his cock inside his body. Sweat ran through his friend’s forehead, as he whined “Harder, Nino-chaaaan”, and other similar commands in his raspy voice, he could feel the skin slippery under his, and he could smell him too…until he woke up.

He was sweating on his bed, and his dick was rock hard, he lowered his hand and pumped at it desperate for release, getting it quickly, a quite hard orgasm with a long afterglow considering he had done it by himself. Tightening in his chest the weight of what just happened sunk in after his head cleared up a little while later. The AD decided go back to sleep and stop thinking about it since it was probably just the stress and the loneliness. The thing to do was call Mika and get a good fuck. Everything should be better then.

He almost forgot about the incident until he received his daily evening call, and Aiba called him “Nino chaaan”   a few times, and every single time something tingled in his lower half. As soon as he hung up he put his hand into his pants and started rubbing himself, almost missing Jun’s call.  The actor was suspicious about the ragged breathing and Nino was glad he decided not to ask about it.

In the night Jun was sitting between his legs reading a script and Nino had his arms around his waist, Nino leaned forward and put his lips to his cheek, then his jaw making a trail to the corner of his mouth. And in the moment Jun turned to reciprocate the kiss Nino woke up. And again feeling terribly aroused and in need to get off so he jerked off frenetically. Expanding the dream in his mind he imagined how Jun’s hips would grind slowly against his crotch, and how his skin must feel under his t-shirt.

He called Mika that same morning to arrange a get together with her in the evening. The invitation included pizza and videogames. They did have pizza and played for a while until she got tired of waiting for Nino to take the first step and she took off her shirt before straddling him, “I think it’s time to start playing with Mika” She said and Nino let go the controller and started touching her body.

Things with Mika were simple. She didn’t required explanations: it was just to get off. Moaning her body was pliant and lean under his weight. She slid her hands down and grabbed his ass to set the rhythm she wanted to be fucked. She wiggled planting her feet on the bed to help moving and he sped up. Then her hand strayed against his ass cheeks and between them pushing a finger into his crevice. He halted at once and she smiled. Nino moved again inside her, feeling her finger dig with her long nail in his hole and he couldn’t take more, so he came.

Not being able to move for a while Nino stayed still until she pointed out he was drooling on her shoulder so he rolled to her side and Mika went to clean herself. Processing the void he felt in his rear end Nino looked at the ceiling. She had never done that before but it was good.

After Mika left thanking him for the fuck he slept hoping he would have at last a good night’s sleep. Then again as the sun was rising he found himself kissing Jun. Nino’s tongue deep inside his friend’s mouth and pushing his body against his to feel him whole. Then there was the animal trainer against his back. Aiba’s hard dick was pressing against his butt, and his lips pecking the AD’s neck and jaw. Aiba stole Jun from him. Then there was a hand digging his butt. Nino woke up when the finger started prodding his anus and his heart raced madly. He decided not to touch himself that night because it only seemed to be encouraging his subconscious to send him those dreams so he stuffed his hands under his pillow and forced himself to stop recreating the dream.

It didn’t work because he dreamed again. This time somehow both of them were sucking his cock, he closed his eyes and opened them and Aiba’s luscious lips were around his shaft and then if he did it again it was Matsujun’s perfect mouth working on it. By the time he woke up again he had creamed his pants.

He had to work overtime that afternoon so when his daily call arrived and Jun’s sleepy voice reminded him of his dreams. And even if he had a little break he told him he had to go and turned his phone off. He got late home that night, exhausted as hell so as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out of the game. It was a long, peaceful, dreamless slumber. He decided to work his ass off to stop the dreams from coming to him.

Most of the times it worked, once in a while he dreamed about them. Nino wondered why he didn’t dream about Mika but mostly he tried to push away any thought about them.

Fighting the dreams for a few weeks unsuccessfully, he ended up accepting the desire as something that just existed. As something he didn’t have to reveal or do. It was his alone and it was relatively okay without saying anything to either Matsujun or Aiba.

## Act IX

Jun’s time in L.A was fun and with a lot of work. The jetlag was a bitch the first few days. He had to figure out at what time he could call his friends and family. People weren’t particularly helpful over there. Most of them only concerned with themselves with their own business. But anyways the workshop was very interesting and it taught him a lot of stuff.

Jun got used to call them in the morning since he liked to start the day after having news of his family. His day couldn’t be better after listening to Aiba’s incessant flow of foolishness. The way he talked about animals he had never seen before-not even in discovery channel Matsujun!! - as he would say-about the people he had met too and how he was having a hard time with the language as well. Starting his day perfectly would also include Nino who was particularly happy lately because he had been allowed to handle some equipment. Jun enjoyed greatly hearing it in his voice. The actor also loved how even if the AD wasn’t the talkative kind he pushed himself to keep Jun on the phone a little longer.

Then about three months in something changed with Nino. The guy suddenly didn’t have anything to say and he was always in a hurry. Jun was worried and Aiba too. Both thought maybe their friend was being overworked, underfed and taking too little rest. They were preoccupied because he didn’t look like he took care of himself and they both wanted to go back and help.

When the six months were due he bid goodbye to his instructor and the friends he had made in America. Flying back home at last but Nino wasn’t waiting in the airport. All he got was an apology in a mail with lots of emojis and detailed instructions to get his apartment key since they-Aiba and Jun-had decided the actor would live at Nino’s until he got a place again since he gave up his when he went away.

Nino was working a lot and when Matsujun woke up, Nino was already ready to go to work. By the time the AD came back Jun was already asleep so even living together they barely saw each other or talked. Then the network forced Nino to take a two week vacation, because he hadn’t taken any the past year.

Nino fell ill with the flu then and a rainy afternoon Jun came back with a groceries bag in one hand and a pack of flu medication in the other. He cooked silently as Nino watched TV wrapped in a blanket in the living room. They finally talked about all those forgotten topics like how things were up in L.A and how the new responsibilities were appealing Nino’s interests. Then his friend asked a few questions about America to fall asleep halfway through the explanation with his head on Jun’s lap.


	4. Divergence Fourth Cycle

## Act X

Aiba’s time away from Japan was filled with work. He barely had time to miss his friends, and he was grateful for the calls he was able to make and the ones he received from both Nino and Jun, hearing their voices made his day.

He had to travel every 5 or 6 weeks and the places were so different from each other too, there were too many things to get used to, and it made him feel so tired that the little time he got for himself he slept. There weren’t a lot of people to fuck around the places he had been sent to, but in a way it was a relief not having to live up to the playboy image he had forged for himself.

When he spoke to the all-time-serious MatsuJun, he always tried to make him laugh, because it seemed like no one at the other side of the pacific could make him laugh out loud like himself, so he worked hard to hear that sound, and he liked when Jun worried about him being bitten or scratched by random animals, he sometimes exaggerated those kinds of incidents just to make his friend try and give him advice about treating his “wounds”.

Nino on the other hand, was as little talkative as always, he would hear him and make a couple of snarky comments here and there when he made a mistake or when the story deserved it. He liked to make Nino laugh too, but he was more difficult to amuse, and he had to try twice as hard to make him laugh, but the sound was also sweeter.

Jun went back to Japan and he wanted to go back as soon as he could too, but he had to wait a couple of months more to be able to do it.

MatsuJun had dragged Nino to the airport to greet him back, and he held them tight trying to fuse all of them together. When he finally decided it was not possible he let them drag him out of there and take him to Nino’s where they had a welcome home party ready.

Aiba had ended buying a ton of presents for his friends, most of them were stuffed animals form the different zoos he had been at, Jun smiled one of his ‘drama-special’ smiles, and Nino mocked him saying something like stuffed toys were like the most useless present you can give an adult and complaining about how the zoos didn’t have caps or hats or something more useful than these stupid toys. Aiba felt hurt and tried to retrieve the stuffed animals, but the assistant didn’t let him, changing the subject.

Jun looked good, better than before leaving, and something in Aiba’s chest fluttered each time the guy glanced at him, he had missed their little reunions. Nino on the other hand looked spent and sleepless, he was worried, he looked skinnier and smaller somehow and every time he tried to hold him he was swatted away by the assistant.

A few days later he met with Jun, Nino had excused himself because he had work. He wondered how to hold back all the things he had thought about while away, but when the actor smiled and then laughed, he was shield less, that little feeling of discontent grew on the back of his mind, and he was still fighting it back until Jun’s hand was on top of his and he wasn’t able to think anymore.

 

 

## Act XI

Nino’s stress level only rose higher and higher, his only relief came every night when he left Jun sleeping on his couch, and took whatever Jun had left in the laundry basket that morning and pressed the item to his face, as the smell of sweat and lotion filled his lungs, and he had memorized it, he would leave it back on the place he had found it and go back to his bedroom where the bunch of toys given by Aiba lay on top of his dresser, he would take one and put it to his face, the smell of his friend and object of his fantasies had permeated the toys since they were packed with his clothes for months. Then he went to bed and jerked off biting on his pillow to stop himself from making a sound that could wake up Jun, remembering his dreams and the smells he had already memorized but had to study every night before wanking.

The dreams still happened, but since most of the nights he was really spent, he didn’t have them as often as when they begun.  And as the people in the network saw him working his ass off most of the days they started to let him be in charge of more things now, he was able to operate equipment more often.

One afternoon he made a mistake, he trusted someone to do some work but he had misplaced his trust, and since it was his responsibility he was yelled at by a lot of people and had to work even more to mend the mistake.  When he got home, both Aiba and Jun were on the couch watching a movie and eating pizza… or more like feeding each other, a few beer cans lay emptied on the coffee table.

They explained they had waited for him, and then they tried to call him but since he never answered the phone they ordered the pizza, and started the movie without him. Nino sighed and sat next to Jun, watching them exchange those little mushy glances that drove him insane. They touched each other playfully and it made Nino’s blood boil. He tried to go to bed to wait for the anger to fade, but both of his friends insisted on him staying with them since he was too busy lately to spend a few moments with them.

He vented all his frustration out when Aiba reached to clean some cheese from Jun’s chin and the latter averted his eyes coyly with his cheeks colored a very bright shade of red.  Nino clicked his tongue shifting uncomfortably on the other side of the sofa.

“What’s wrong?”Aiba asked innocently looking past MatsuJun to meet Nino’s eyes.

“Nothing” he answered trying to push the knot at the base of his neck away.

“C’mon Kazu-Chan, you can tell us anything…”Aiba insisted. Then Jun joined and he couldn’t handle it anymore and he exploded.

“IT’S YOU! BOTH OF YOU ALL OVER EACH OTHER AND ALL LOVEY DOVEY LIKE THAT! I CAN’T STAND IT ANYMORE SO GO AWAY FUCK EACH OTHER AND GET OVER IT!” He yelled before stomping into his room and locking the door from the inside.

Jun tried to make him come out and talk about it. But Nino turned his alarm clock on silencing his friend’s voice.

## Act XII

Jun decided to sleep over Aiba’s place to give Nino some space to calm down and try to talk to him again. Aiba made him some tea, and they sat around the coffee table, on the ground since he didn’t own a couch.

“MatsuJun, don’t look so down…”

“I’m sorry…”

“He’s just stressed out, you know?” Aiba said getting closer to him.

“Yeah… I know”

“It’s not our fault.” The trainer said again holding him around the shoulders with one arm, and Jun tensed up at the contact.

“Maybe it is…” The actor answered trying to get away.

“Why?” Aiba asked, pulling back to see him in the face, but Jun didn’t look up watching the liquid in his cup like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  Aiba lifted his hand and pulled his friend’s chin to force him to face him, but even if he complied to the touch he still didn’t looked at him.

Jun started trembling, and Aiba told him not to cry, but he wasn’t going to cry, he was struggling against what he actually wanted to do. Thinking “Maybe I should do it and get it out of my system…” he felt his friend wrapping him in his arms inhibiting the proper function of his brain. The only thing he could do was hug him back worsening his shivering.  “What’s wrong Jun-chan?” Aiba said in a low, concerned tone. MatsuJun only squeezed him harder. “I can’t breathe, Jun-chan.” Aiba said wiggling a little, so he loosened his grip around him just enough to look at him in the face, but it seemed his friend had lost the will to breathe when their eyes met.

Jun tried to get up, get away, but Aiba held him tight causing him to almost straddle him on the floor. “What’s wrong?” the animal trainer asked again.  Jun lifted his hands and brushed the dark bangs off Aiba’s face, then traced the freckles in his cheekbones with the tip of his fingers, cupped his head threading his fingers through the hair, and pressed his forehead against his friend’s not daring to finish closing the distance.

“You… being so close, that’s what’s wrong” Jun whispered after gulping.

“Why do you say it is wrong? It feels good…”

“That’s why it’s so wrong.” He answered scratching his friend’s scalp and arching to get closer to him. “We’re friends”

“Friends do this.” Aiba said trying to kiss him, but Jun turned a little, making the animal trainer’s lips to land on the corner of his mouth, and the actor felt him smiling against his skin.

“No.”

“Okay…” Aiba stopped holding him and turned away.

“No.” MatsuJun repeated getting closer to him passing both of his arms over his shoulders and pressing his face against Aiba’s neck. The latter caressed his back reaching his waist and embracing him closer again, placing a little kiss on Jun’s jaw, and when he tilted up his head he started sucking the skin of his neck shyly at first then turning more bold and wet. Jun’s breathing turned heavier too. They finally kissed not looking into each other’s eyes just because their lips met as they went on.

The sun caught Jun with his hand cupping his friend’s ass as they enjoyed a post coital making out session before they finally fell asleep, at least for a couple of hours.


	5. Divergence Fifith Cycle

## Act XIII

Jun’s body was pressed warm against his again, he told himself this shouldn’t happen again after the first time but his will to prevent it had been shredded to pieces the moment his friend sat on his thighs. At first it seemed like Jun was only trying to coax Aiba into going home early and buy him dinner, but Aiba knew better once he saw the smirk on the other’s face as he entered the room where he had been waiting his call. He had been lounging in a couch by a caged cat they were supposed to use in a shooting in an hour or two, and MatsuJun walked in with that smirk curling his lips in a sexy way, before letting himself fall on his lap.

“C’mon I’m hungry…” his friend whined wiggling on his lap in a way that made him horny.

“I can’t go anywhere yet” Aiba said pushing him away gently because the actor was starting to make him hard. “Go to work, go home, go away… I’ll call you when I’m free…”

“I don’t want to be alone…” Jun getting needy? That was a new one.

“You just miss Nino… you should call him…”

“He’s mean… and you’re being mean too…” He retorted leaning against Aiba their faces closer than before. He held his breath feeling how his friend’s nose barely grazed his cheek. “Masaki-chan” MatsuJun said then catching him by surprise when he called by his given name leaving him defenseless so he just leaned forward to kiss him.

“Aiba-san...” someone called him entering the room without knocking provoking Jun to try and jump off his lap and tripping and ending in all fours on the floor muttering something about a contact lens. Aiba half formed erection was killed instantly and he took the cat and started preparing it for the shoot, asking his friend to step out.

MatsuJun had been staying in his flat since Nino had his fit a couple of days ago, and since Aiba didn’t own a couch they were sleeping in the same bed… at least most of the night they were sleeping. They promised each time not to do it again, but they found themselves unable to.

Aiba arrived home later to find Jun in his underwear on the bed, stroking himself slowly as he watched a porn video he had found in Aiba’s collection. His lusty eyes fixated on him as soon as he was inside the room.

“Shit I was supposed to be sleep when you got home…” Jun moaned in frustration but the glassy stare was inviting him to join, which he did as soon as he was wearing only briefs. It was easy for Aiba to cave into the desire after spending all the afternoon thinking about this so he straddled MatsuJun. Jun didn’t seem as willing to do that at first trying to wiggle his way out from under him but kissing him back as soon as the trainer had gotten close enough. The actor was still stroking his own length over his underwear his knuckles grazing against Aiba’s shaft over the cotton fabric covering it. It was making the trainer’s body shudder and wish for more so he bit him on the jaw, neck and chest. Jun moaned quickening the pace of the hand between their bodies. He seemed unsure of what to do with his other hand though and he ended placing it over his friend’s shoulder sometimes pulling, sometimes pushing.

“Masaki…” The man on top only uttered a groan of acknowledgement as he sucked on his nipples. “Fuck me”

“As you wish” Aiba pushed himself to kneel on the bed and turned Jun over, taking the briefs off and giving him a wet kiss on his buttocks.

The actor handed him lube with his shaky hand and Aiba didn’t even bothered to prep him, since they had been doing this far too often to need it and pushed himself into his crevice. Jun squealed but started rocking himself back and forward as soon as he felt it all the way in. Aiba stroked his back and hips as he pounded fast and hard against him, as the other man reached his own shaft wanking desperately.

Jun came first, and soon Aiba lay on top of him bonelessly giving him some lazy kisses along his shoulder blades.

“We oughta stop this…” Jun said turning his head on the pillow pushing Aiba off him gently.

“Why?”

“You are my friend…”

“Of course I am.”

“And I’m not into this kind of thing… hit it and leave it… I don’t like it… I didn’t want to become one of the names on your list…”

“I don’t keep ‘lists’ of those kinds of things” Aiba said getting up from the bed annoyed, looking for tissues to clean himself.

“I know it was just… I… I’m sorry Masaki, but we… **I** cannot keep doing this… fooling myself into believing I’m not disposable even if… this is just wrong”

“It’s not _that_ wrong…”

“It’s… I wanna relationship, I don’t want to be your fuck buddy…”

“I cannot be in a relationship…” Aiba said finally getting what Jun was trying to tell him.

“I know… and I can’t not be in one… so… it’s better to stop it… right?”

“I don’t want to…” Aiba whined lying next to him embracing him. “Jun-chan feels so good.” Aiba felt depressed even if he already knew when they started that it could go nowhere, and hid his face on Jun’s shoulder trying to memorize his smell and the way his skin felt.

“Masaki-kun feels good too…” Jun said before kissing his friend’s head. “I’ve found a place… I’ll be out of yours, and Nino’s hair by the weekend.”

“Oh good…” but it wasn’t good, and he started touching him in a way he knew Jun would melt.

## Act XIV

Nino has never felt this lonely, not even when his friends were out of the country. He had regretted throwing that tantrum the moment he started stomping towards his bedroom, but he was too embarrassed to just pop out of the bedroom and say “you know what? I’m joking ha-ha”. He just couldn’t believe he told them to fuck each other, and the mental image of Jun moaning under Aiba was too much to bear so he drank a bottle of wine before being able to sleep.

He tried to eat early or outside the building to avoid meeting Aiba. Luckily Nino wasn’t in the same production as Jun, so he could avoid him without effort. He also signed up for every location shoot he could because he knew Jun didn’t have to go out to film the part he was doing right now.

Nino worked double shifts too because he didn’t want to go home and find Jun had finally decided to take his stuff out of his place.

Late every night and really early every morning by Sunday he barely could open his eyes. Delaying the need to go to the bathroom as much as he could, he almost wetted himself before jumping out the bundle of blankets and bed sheets to finally releasing his bladder. Then he went back to sleep ignoring his roaring stomach.

Not realizing someone had came into the house he almost soiled himself when Jun asked if he was all right. He soon calmed down and Lay down again.

“Still ignoring me?” Jun said approaching the bed.

“I just need sleep…” Nino said barely audible from the nest he had built on the bed.

“I found an apartment, I came to get my stuff” Nino turned to face him and saw Jun put his knee on the bed, like asking permission to climb over him. Nino tried to lift the sheets to invite his friend to join him but he was too entangled between them he wasn’t able to and he just patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Smiling Jun accepted the offer and lay behind him. “I’m sorry” he said slithering his hand to wrap his arm around the AD. Nino said nothing just put his hand over his friends’ arm. Hugging, they stayed still for a while. Nino’s breathing had started to get deeper.  “Are you jealous Ninomiya?”

## Act XV

Jun didn’t plan this at all. After what he let happen with Aiba he had been feeling extremely guilty. And worse since it ended he had been feeling displaced and confused. It hurt when they were doing it knowing his friend’s bed was still warm from the girl before him. It hurt to be apart too. At least it seemed healthier this way. And because the last time hadn’t been the last time, getting away from Masaki was the way to go if Jun wanted it to stop. He’d fall in love with someone else, and he’d live happy again for a while.

Jun wanted to ease the AD’s anger and pick up his stuff, he didn’t want to apologize yet he did as he lay on the bed next to Nino, holding him, realizing how much in fact he had been missing his friend and as the older man patted the arm Jun used to embrace him. Kicking himself for not noticing it, he realized what had been wrong.

“Are you jealous Ninomiya?” Jun couldn’t help but ask as he got closer and spooned against his back. Nino mumbled something quietly trying to get away but the mess of sheets and blankets he was in didn’t let him get very far. “Don’t be… because you see… I’m actually a little hurt, you know?”

The actor knew he was pressing his luck but he wasn’t able to stop once he could dig his way to brush his friend’s abs with his fingers. Nino gulped and wiggled trying to distract him asking why. “Because you threw me to Aiba-chan so easily…”

Nino didn’t move anymore, letting Jun’s hand reach the hem of his Pjs. “What do you mean?” The AD asked, and the other could see him blush from behind, his ears turning all red.

“Exactly that.”  Sighing against the back of his head, MatsuJun pushed his hand under the waist band of his pajama bottoms. The actor made his way painfully slow until his fingers grazed the coarse hair on his crotch and then closed around his shaft. Nino tried to escape again, but Jun suspected he didn’t have either enough will to stop this from happening nor the strength to struggle out of his grasp.

Nino’s cock got hard easy under his friend’s attention. Wondering if Nino was more apt to have a relationship than Masaki Jun almost backed out right then. But the man in his embrace rolled his hips and vocally urged Matsujun to speed up his pace and every thought about stopping was washed away.


	6. Divergence Sixth Cycle

## Act XVI

Stumbling upon a girl he had been with a while ago he decided to get her to his apartment again because Jun wasn’t around anymore and his apartment felt oh so empty he might cry.

He wondered if it was okay calling Nino and making things better but the thought about what had happened with Jun made him embarrassed and guilty. Didn’t the AD say go fuck each other? It was just that… or so he wanted to think.

While Jun was staying with him he didn’t feel the need to bring someone over even if his usual partners and new partners wanted to. Now his friend was gone, the need to have them back in his life was there again.

Looking for Nino, the animal trainer went to the cafeteria every noon and every time he would walk out by the hand with someone, but not either of the two he hoped for.

Jun had been very busy lately since the agency added some promotion duty to his work schedule, and even if they did want to meet it had been impossible. The assistant director, on the other hand wasn’t answering his calls, and his chest felt tightened all the time and even when he was drunk out of his mind the bad feeling wouldn’t go away.

Catching a glimpse of Nino turning around a corner he followed him even if he needed to drop the cage with the small dog he was carrying. Aiba saw him holding the van’s door with the network’s logo on it while the assistant laughed out loud. Then MatsuJun stepped forward to his vision field also laughing and saying something the trainer couldn’t quite make out.

Suddenly the air was too dense to breathe and Jun stepped into the van pulling Nino to sit next to him. Both were still laughing. Aiba let the cage fall from his hand and the little dog whined loud.

Once he was sure the puppy was okay he went to the waiting room and played with the little guy trying to chase away the doomed kind of feeling flowing through his body.

“Hey, wan-chan, wanna take a walk?” he said checking for the time on his wristwatch, finding they weren’t due for another hour.

Mulling over it he walked besides the dog watching it closely, wondering how he was supposed to feel and trying to sort it all out.  First of all was the hurt of Jun being… like that with Nino. Aiba could guess it was logic since the three of them spent a lot of time together. What he didn’t know was whether he was a surrogate for Nino or if the AD was being used instead of himself. Either way was depressing.

Picking up the dog he snuggled against its hair. A female voice squealed “awww” a few feet away. Aiba turned to face her smiling already knowing which buttons to punch to get her to come over to his flat.

By the time they arrived at his apartment she was eager and he was compliant kissing her and undressing her as they walked through the living room towards the bedroom. Trembling between his arms Aiba guided her to the bed thinking about how Nino’s smaller frame would feel if he held him the same way. He turned her over collecting her hair to uncover her shoulders.

Then someone was knocking at his door. She whined telling him to not to go. But that didn’t prevent him from getting up from bed, pulling on pants and going to the entrance of his apartment, and a shy slouched AD met him with a tired smile.

## Act XVII

Upon waking up alone, Nino almost fell out of bed when he tried to get up. He heard the TV from the living room and walked to the noise to find MatsuJun on the sofa watching as though he didn’t notice him, so the AD sat down and stared at the variety show Jun was watching.

“I’m sorry” his friend said at last. Nino frowned. “I don’t have an excuse… I just… want us to be like before…”

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Nino nodded with a grunt. Jun smiled softly and leaned to put his head on the AD’s shoulder. Ignoring what happened in the bedroom both men resumed their friendship as if nothing happened.

Nino helped Jun take his things over to his new place and let him make dinner to celebrate it. Jun kissed his cheek goodbye when he was going away. It wasn’t that bad, was it?

Work was the usual. He was given the opportunity to change to work in Jun’s production so he did. Jun wouldn’t allow him to work too late, he’d remind him about his meals and took care of him instead of the other way around. It had been refreshing and he had been feeling less tired lately. Maybe it was that his dreams became partly true and taking the tension at least a little bit out of their relationship had lightened the mood by a lot.

Jun rarely messed up with his lines and that’s why directors liked him. But that noon the actor was especially clumsy. So the director sent them to grab a bite and come back afterwards so they could finish the shoot.

Teasing Jun, Nino led the way to the parking lot followed by some other staff and the said actor, all of them were laughing and joking. They got into the production’s van to be taken to eat at a restaurant still laughing.

As he had forgotten his phone in the locker room, Nino made the van go back to pick it up. He walked fast through the hallways then he heard a familiar voice so he walked towards it.

“Gomen-ne Wan-chan.” Aiba was saying as he scratched a puppy in the head. Nino had never seen such a sad face on the animal trainer’s face and it made him feel lonely as Aiba uttered different apologies to the dog and it yelped happily trying to lick his fingers.

Meal wasn’t as pleasant as he had expected because the serious and sad face stuck in the back of his mind. Nino tried to talk Jun about Aiba but, he was dismissed.

Deciding it was enough Nino asked Jun to accompany him to visit Aiba but the actor had still things to do so he ended up in front of the trainer’s door alone. He doubted for a while before knocking.

Several minutes passed and the door didn’t move even if he heard noises coming from inside. Nino was about to leave when shirtless Aiba opened the door panting slightly. The animal trainer’s face lit up and Nino found himself trapped in his arms feeling his skin against his face.

Aiba dragged him inside and shoved the Wii controller into his hands. “I’m stuck with that, help me while I take care of something.” He said with a wide grin on his face. So picking up some women clothing items from the floor Aiba stumbled across the living room to his bedroom. Nino blushed as understanding filled in and he decided to start the game and turn the volume way up and still he was able to hear the whiney voice coming from Aiba’s bedroom complaining and asking him to kick him instead.

After the stomping petite was out of the apartment Aiba slid to sit on the floor next to him. He was now wearing a t-shirt and asking him how he had passed through the rough patch. Truth be told he wasn’t sure how he did it, but he tried to explain both sitting side by side. His friend’s solid body pressed against his side feeling tickles where he didn’t know he could feel them, he giggled and blushed trying to get away from him.

“What?” Aiba asked looking at him playfully. 

“Nothing… do you have something to drink?”

Several cans of beer later Nino laughed as he pushed buttons on the rockband guitar and Aiba botched big time trying to keep the rhythm with the drums also laughing. The AD passed the guitar’s strap over his head putting it on the coffee table heading towards the bathroom, but his friend’s leg was on the way and in order to avoid it he jumped tripping over the table almost falling face first onto the floor but the animal trainer held him and he landed on his lap instead.

This time he couldn’t blame his sleepiness or the other party as he had done with Jun. This time it was him who started it holding onto his friend longer than he needed to and then pressing his face to Aiba’s neck who in return tightened his arms around him.

Shifting just enough to see his face Aiba said, “I missed you so much Nino-chan… even if you’re mad don’t shut me out okay? Yell at me, let’s talk about it… just… don’t shut me out. Yes?” the look in his face was so desperate that the only thing the AD could do was nod without tearing his eyes from Aiba’s.

Breathing became harder each moment they stared at each other with their arms still attached around the other. Then the smell hit his nose. Not the stale fragrance permeated in the toys but the fresh essence coming from his skin and Nino found himself lost in it. The way that aroma had been obsessing him resurfaced and he couldn’t help it anymore so he leaned forward to graze his lips over Aiba’s mouth. Everything that happened afterwards was entirely his fault.

## Act XVIII

Jun wanted to go with Nino, he really did, but he still had some photo shoot and an interview for a magazine. He also had to sing that night, his band was waiting for him later.

Smiling for the camera Jun wondered how things were going for his friends. Masaki wasn’t the resentful type and probably wouldn’t let Nino even apologize. This thought made his smile effortless. He missed them and their moments together.  He tried not to think about his… affairs with Aiba or Nino, it only made him feel guilty and he didn’t want to since at last it seemed they could be fine; all three of them together.

His manager came into the dressing room as he was changing back to his own clothes. He had been hesitating about calling his friends, and the thought was held back as he heard the news: he had been called to an audition for his first lead role in a drama special. The director had asked specifically for him. As soon as he accepted to go to the audition and his manager was out of the room he picked up his phone to call Nino’s cell phone and get them to go and celebrate all three of them after he sang.

He waited on the line until he got the voice mail and hung up. He tried Aiba’s cell too but it was off. Feeling dejected Jun finally decided to call Masaki’s house. But again he got the answering machine. He left a message and if they got it they should call him soon.  So he went to the bar.

When he arrived the first group of the night was already playing, he hadn’t seen them before but the vocalist had a powerful voice with an Osakan accent that filled the room and awed the audience. He tried to call Aiba and Nino once again with the same results, he got onto stage with the depression sinking in his chest deeply and the previous group leader grinned at him encouragingly before climbing down.

Sadness clinging around him made the usual set of songs sound EMO instead of upbeat resulting in ejection from stage early instead of the encore they had been doing lately.

Defeated, Jun sat at the bar and ordered some tequila shots wanting to get drunk fast and stop staring at the phone like he was in love with it.

Someone approached him from behind and he threw a punch at him. The other guy avoided it swiftly, smiling.

“Woah mate! “

“Sorry, I’m just not good with people approaching me from behind…”

“Won’t do it again…” The shorter man said, he had long hair and a skull tattoo in his hand. “Shibutani Subaru” he said later.

“Matsumoto Jun.” Shibutani ordered a drink too and sat beside him.

“So… why looking so down Matsumoto-san?”

“Oh…” Jun wondered if he should disclose information to the unknown Osakan. “It’s just I had a bad day.” They drank in silence for a little while before he asked, “I haven’t seen you guys before, are you new, Shibutani-san”

“Call me Subaru, we are not new, but we had only played in Osaka until now”

Subaru was awkward but fun and made him forget about his deserter friends. So when the other singer suggested they should be celebrating his audition more privately as he tugged his hand towards the exit door he grinned and led the way to his apartment.

Subaru wasn’t tall at all and Jun wondered if he had gone all the way with Nino his body would feel the same way his actual lover’s angles felt as the actor ran his hands over his sides while Subaru was straddling his waist just watching him from above. Then he leaned forward to continue kissing him. It felt so good to have sex without the guilt or fear to be caught and the Osakan was skilled in every move he did in ways he had heard about but never put into action himself.

They had a short but refreshing sleep before they woke up and did it all over again before Subaru jumped into Matsujun’s underwear claiming he wanted to feel the silky fabric on them. Jun laughed and after being nagged more annoyingly than Aiba had been capable until now, he agreed to wear Subaru’s boxers.

They were using aprons and cooking breakfast when his doorbell rang. Having his hands dirty he asked his lover to answer the door and after a few minutes the guy asked “Do you know a Nino?”


	7. Divergence Seventh Cycle

## Act XIX

He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. He always thought how sex would be like with people when he first met them, even if he wasn’t attracted to them. Aiba was attracted to Nino though, a lot. And that meant he had been thinking about having sex with him since day one and not only about having sex with him but also about him having sex with the Mika girl-who he had heard a lot about but never actually met. There were also times he would think about Nino and Jun having sex together. But what turned him on the most was thinking about having a three way with both of them.

So when his friend first leaned experimentally to kiss him he had no argument against meeting him half way and responding to the kiss with eagerness.

Letting Nino straddle him, Aiba just slid his arms around his midsection to start caressing his back as they melted into each other leaving wet trails behind.

As the animal trainer let his hands tug playfully at the hem of Nino’s shirt, the latter’s phone rang and the animal trainer broke the kiss pushing him away softly since this kind of thoughtless heated actions had made his relationship with Jun unstable, he started to panic. It was better if he stopped before Nino decided to get away too-he thought-, he didn’t want to stop but it was the best thing he could do now. And gathering all the will power he could, he pushed the AD off his lap gently… or at least tried.

Nino wouldn’t let him, staying unmovable in the same place. Then he guided Aiba’s hand between both of their bodies and let him know just how aroused he was right then. Aiba pressed his hand against his friend’s cock watching him closely as he gasped and grinded his hips towards the touch.

Resuming their kisses as the cell phone stopped ringing they grew even closer to each other. Letting Nino do as he pleased Aiba soon found himself lying against the ground grabbing the AD’s buttocks hard as he set the pace of the friction between their bodies. Then his home phone started ringing. They almost took no notice about it until the answering machine kicked in and Jun’s excited voice floated in the air.

“Hey, I’ve been trying to get reach of you on your mobile but all I get is voice mail…” MatsuJun was saying. Nino immediately bolted up and away from him sitting up on his thighs with the embarrassment clearly downing on his mind reddening his face and ears.  “I guess you went out, but if you hear it before you split, I’ve got good news!” Searching for something Nino stood up numbly. “I’m singing at the usual place so please come by. See ya!”

Turning to look at him one last time, horror contorting his face, Nino ran out the apartment leaving a very confused Masaki still sitting on the floor.

“Fuck… I should have stopped it sooner” Aiba thought falling on the floor again.

## Act XX

Nino tried to blame the beer but actually that evening they didn’t have that much to drink. Then he tried lying to himself repeating over and over inside his head that Aiba had started it, but he knew too well it wasn’t true at all even when his friend wanted to stop he had… done that. Feeling ashamed as he ran through the streets trying to chase the guilt away, he passed the train station and took a cab instead several blocks ahead, since his apartment was too far away to run all the way.

He was touching himself as soon as he closed the door behind him, trying too hard to not think about what just happened, finding it impossible since what just happened with Aiba was what had him so hard to begin with.

Nino released himself on the bathroom floor with the lingering feeling of Aiba’s lips on his skin. “Oh shit, what happened to never act upon my dreams?” he thought bitterly as he was looking at his cum cooling on the tiles.

After cleaning up Nino decided to go to sleep, but he could just keep turning on the bed.  He closed his eyes and saw Aiba’s eyes half lidded approaching to kiss him again so he opened them and the alarm clock marked 2:27 AM. He turned to lie on his stomach trying to list all the things he had to get ready before leaving the house making the way he would best accomplish all his daily and not so daily tasks. When his mind started thinking about handing over assignments to his underlings he turned over to his side and the alarm clock flashed 3:08 so he decided stop thinking and sleep.

Then he remembered he had the day off tomorrow. Had he made any plans? Which brought the memory Aiba and his hot breath against his neck back to his mind. He shook his head and thought of Jun. Oh… he had received a call from Jun when he and Aiba were… he wondered if Jun was mad at him, if he would be a lot more angry if he knew what he had done with their friend. Remembering what Jun had done to him a few days ago the alarm clock flashed 4:38 from the nightstand.

He woke up at 9:00 not realizing at what time he had finally slept. He decided to go to Jun’s, he was a serious man when it was required from him, and so he would be able to help. He could apologize for not answering his call and not calling him back when he arrived.

Getting ready as fast as he could, Nino left the apartment and by 10:05 he was at Jun’s door hesitating about ringing the bell.

When he finally did, he heard voices and almost lost his nerve running away. As the door was opening the first thing Nino noticed was the purple apron, but the skin of his leg was paler so Nino’s head snapped up to watch the shy sideways smile. Standing awkwardly they stared at each other for what like seemed hours.

“I’m Nino, Is Matsumoto-kun home?”

“Do you know a Nino?” the other guy yelled. Jun shouted back something along the lines to make him come in. Following the other guy and closing the door behind him Nino almost fell over as he tried to take off his shoes when he noticed the man was wearing Jun’s underwear. He knew them because he particularly enjoyed passing his fingers over it when it was left in the laundry basket and it made something in the pit of Nino’s throat boil.

## Act XXI

Jun waited until he heard Subaru’s voice again, “Yeah, why?”

“He’s standing at your door” He heard him say.

“Don’t let the little brat go, make him come in here” he roared with his hands still occupied with the pancakes.

“I wasn’t going to go anywhere” Nino said stumbling all the way to the kitchen and sat on a stool by the bar.

“Why didn’t you answer last night?” Jun was still mad at both of them, and he wanted Nino to know he was hurt because of their neglect.

“We were… busy, I’ll explain later…” Jun turned around to face him with an annoyed grimace and examined him for a while, thinking of all the things that could mean and feeling more disappointed than before. When their eyes met he turned away to keep preparing breakfast.

He remained silent as he flipped a pancake and poured mix into another pan and his thoughts were racing. He thought about Nino and Aiba getting busy in as many ways he could. And then a realization hit him: maybe the assistant director wasn’t jealous about him but about Aiba and it hurt… then he remembered he how he hadn’t really fought him when he had jerked him off. His train of thoughts was stopped as a hand crept to hold his butt.

“Should I set another place at the table?” Subaru said squeezing him playfully.

“Yeah…” Jun leaned towards him and kissed him in the nose. “Please do Suba-chan” If Nino didn’t find anything wrong about Aiba jumping from bed to bed and the trainer didn’t mind Nino’s lack of emotional responses, he still had the right to be happy, and right now Subaru was making him very happy as he bended over to get another plate from a cupboard.

Nino’s little yelp-cough-tongue clicking-noise brought both back to reality and the guy in the purple apron hurried to set the table as Jun kept on with the cooking. “So… what was the news?”  The assistant director asked casually going to the fridge to grab something to drink. Smiling and beaming Jun faced him and told him about his audition, turning back now and then to supervise how the food was being cooked. Tracing his bare shoulder with his lips and sucking his skin softly now and then Subaru stood by his side. Nino’s eyes wandered around the kitchen avoiding staring at them and Jun was enjoying a little too much the embarrassed expression on his friend’s face so he didn’t stop Subaru.

The phone rang then and Subaru went to get it and put it to Jun’s ear.

“Masaki? …calm down.” He said as he poured more pancake mix into the pans as Subaru coiled around him still holding the phone. “Nino’s here… I’m making breakfast.” Jun made a pause to pat his lover’s hand over his hip softly. “Sure, the more the merrier… could you bring some milk ‘cause I think I’m out… I’ll see you in a minute then…” Great, the actor thought as Jun’s new lover pulled the phone away and smirked.

“Could you…” Jun said turning to face Nino. “Take over this while I put on some clothes?”

“Sure” Jun smiled handing him the spatula and patting his shoulder before walking to his bedroom closely followed by his guest.


	8. Divergence Eighth Cycle

## Act XXII

Morning came, surprising Aiba still lying on the floor. He stirred awake slowly since his back was complaining loudly about the way he had slept. He glanced at the clock in his microwave oven and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower since it was already late.

When he arrived to his work they had already sent another trainer to the production he was supposed to attend that day so they sent him home without pay.

He didn’t want to go home and feel lonely as he cleaned up the mess he had made with Nino. He wandered through the streets window shopping and aimlessly striding. He felt so lost right now and it made him almost have a panic attack. “What if Nino-chan won’t speak to me again? What if Jun’s so mad at me for jumping Nino he won’t want anything to do with me? What if… what if…” he started thinking and before he noticed he was standing outside Nino’s building.

It was the best, right? Talk about it, fix it. He went up there and knocked for a while but no one opened. He felt like crying so he called Jun.

“Jun?” he said and his voice broke down. “I did something awful I need your help…” when Jun didn’t say anything else. “I think I messed things up with Nino…” Then at last Jun spoke to him.

“I’m calmed… I just… are you busy? Can I come over? …Nino’s there? Don’t let him leave okay I’m on my way… Milk? Sure. See ya.”

Before hailing a cab he stopped at a combini store to get the milk. On his way to Jun’s Aiba decided stop thinking about what-if… and let things go the way they were supposed to. Maybe it was time to get new friends and learn to keep his hands (among other of his body parts) to himself.

Before he knew it the taxi halted in front of Jun’s building. He paid and went up as quickly as he could. Standing in front of the door he couldn’t hear voices, and it was weird maybe Nino had already told him and Jun was mad as hell. Aiba hesitated for a second before knocking.

Avoiding his gaze, Nino attended the door, excusing himself quickly to keep making pancakes. Aiba sighed as he stepped in and closing the door behind him he looked around for Jun. When he found him he wished he hadn’t. Some guy in briefs and a shirt was holding half naked Jun against the dresser and what was more surprising was his obliged kissing back. Aiba almost let the carton of milk fall and walked towards the kitchen where Nino was concentrated in making the last two pancakes like it was the most complicated task ever.

“Who is that?” he asked putting the milk on the fridge.

“His name is Subaru” Nino said flipping the pancake with the spatula still avoiding looking directly at Aiba. “I don’t know where he came from.”

“Good for Jun he hadn’t had any for a long time.”

“Yeah… good for him…”

Both remained silent as they heard the hard breathing coming from the bedroom both too busy thinking about their own problems or rather the same thing in their own perspectives: ‘Why Subaru?’. Nino turned off the heat and announced that breakfast was ready and Jun came out of the bedroom fully dressed and he put another plate around the kitchen bar before serving. Subaru came out of the room a few minutes later wearing a black t-shirt, shorts and boots. He was talking on the phone with someone named Yassu.

Aiba noticed how Nino was serving without taking his eyes from Jun and his conquest and it suddenly clicked in place. “You like Jun” He whispered so only the AD would hear.

“Not now” Nino growled in a low voice.

“That’s why you ran away when you heard his voice…” the animal trainer continued.

“Don’t.”  He said and looked at him with killer eyes so Aiba shut up.

After Jun gave the guy on the other side of the line directions to arrive to his flat they sat around the bar in silence until Aiba asked, “Do you have any whipped cream?” as he stared at his plate.

“Sure. Subaru be a doll and fetch it from the bedroom.”

“Don’t bother. Suddenly I rather eat my pancakes with honey” Aiba said before the shorter guy could get up from the table.

Subaru started talking then and Jun played along laughing and commenting, filling in for Aiba and Nino’ s quietness until the door rang and the guest said goodbye to them and kissed Jun by the door as they talked in soft, almost obscene voices, but Aiba couldn’t actually listen to what they were saying and his blood boiled when he saw Nino’s clenched fists and jaw.

## Act XXIII

If it was a movie there would be a loud dramatic music as soundtrack as the camera made a close up to his face. Or if it was an American tv show it would be laughter on the background because of the impossible ridiculous situation he was in. Nino was squeezing his fist so tight his knuckles turned white. He wanted to avert his eyes from Jun kissing Subaru sweetly before letting him go but he was unable to and the rage seeped in every pore.

Jun was still smiling when he closed the door and turned around to face his friends. Nino slapped himself in his mind reminding the blinding, boiling jealousy growing inside him that Jun was his FRIEND and he should be happy he was getting some ass. So he breathed in deeply as he tried to calm down but it was too late MatsuJun was already looking from him to Aiba with confusion.

Nino turned to watch the animal trainer, looking like a little kid whose ice cream just fell off the cone.

“What?” Jun asked gliding back to his seat.

“Nothing” Nino mumbled taking his fork and playing a little with the food.

“So… Subaru…” Aiba said at the same time with a dark voice.

“What about him?” Jun got into a defensive stance immediately and Nino just shrunk in his seat.

“Nothing I just thought you weren’t the one-night-stand kind of guy.” Aiba said nonchalantly pouring some more milk into his glass.

“I just didn’t want to be alone last night…” Jun replied looking at the three empty dishes and the half eaten meal on Nino’s. “And neither of you were picking up your phones… Why? Where were you?”

Nino stared at his food while he could see Aiba blush and turn away at the corner of his eye. Jun gave a frustrated grunt as he stood up to start cleaning up.

“You said you’d explain later, Nino-kun. Now is later, Suba-chan is gone now, so start explaining.”

“Yeah, Nino-kun, start explaining.” Aiba pressed looking at him.

“I don’t know…” the AD said at last.

“Start from where you were last night.”

“At Aiba-chan’s place.” Nino sighed finally dropping his fork and rubbing his palms against his face.

“And what where you doing” it felt like being interrogated by the police.

“We were drinking and playing rockband.” He turned around to find Aiba, but he didn’t find any support from the trainer who was playing nervously with a napkin.

“That’s it? That’s why you left me? And you wonder why I brought Suba-chan over…”

“That’s not all… we were---“ the next few words got lost in a senseless whimper and Aiba shook his head, eyes wide trying to stop Nino.

“You were what…?” Jun growled and walked over to them leaving the dirty plates aside. But neither said anything. “What?”

“I kissed Masaki.” Nino said at last in a small voice after a couple of minutes.

“No! Why?” Aiba complained.

“You two truly deserve each other.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aiba snapped standing up to face him.

“You know perfectly well what I meant.”

“You were the one who pushed me away!”

“You were sleeping with other people besides me!!” Nino had already suspected it was happening but he definitely didn’t want to know. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

“I was not! Idiot! The first girl I tried to bed after we got together was yesterday before Nino barged in on us!” Aiba said pointing to where the AD was sitting the last time he saw him. “Don’t you dare to walk away Ninomiya Kazunari” Nino heard Aiba yelling at him as he was putting on shoes.

“Why? It is obvious this is between you and MatsuJun.” He said in a small cracked voice. “I’m just an obstacle, so I’m removing myself from between you two”

“Don’t go all drama-romantic-hero on me now because I bet he went directly to you when he left me” Aiba said tears pooling in his eyes.

“I... I…” Nino tried but he really had nothing to say

“And why aren’t you denying it?!” interrupting stuttering Nino, Aiba turned to Jun who avoided looking at them.

Nino asked himself why this was hurting so fucking much. And why he couldn’t bring himself to be actually angry at either of them.

“So I’m just a surrogate…” Nino said sounding more pathetic than he wanted to and stood in his shoes taking the door handle in his hand and opening it.

“No, you’re not” Jun said reaching forward and grabbing his shoulder so hard he spun him around.

## Act XXIV

Who Masaki was fucking was none of his business. In fact he knew he had had a lot of girls and several guys, some of them his acquaintances. But hearing Nino had been with him was bothering him. Okay, the only thing Nino said was that he had kissed Aiba, a kiss, and it was worse than knowing Toma was with someone else. Just a stupid kiss. And he had Fucked Masaki thoroughly. “It’s not a competition!” He reminded himself, but the fact was far from comforting. And he just said “You truly deserve each other.” But he didn’t really mean it; he was just ridiculously angry and hurt and wanted them to be as crushed as he felt. And when Aiba asked why he had said such thing, he just shook off the question.

“You were the one who pushed me away!” It was true but he had wanted to protect himself from harm, so why wasn’t it working? Why did it hurt? He would never have done that if he knew Aiba was faithful, would he? So he let him know that. “I was not! Idiot!” Aiba yelled pointing out that he hadn’t even slept with the girl he was going to because of Nino… who now was on the genkan trying to put on shoes. Aiba walked towards the entrance as he threatened their friend and Jun followed him.

“It is obvious this is between you and MatsuJun, I’m just an obstacle, so I’m removing myself from between you two” feeling a little out of his game Jun only stared at the AD vaguely hearing Aiba retort to the statement and when the trainer asked why wasn’t he denying he had gone to Nino when they decided to be apart, he didn’t know what to answer so he just looked away.

But what ignited his rage was hearing Nino say he was a surrogate. ‘ _Surrogate for what?_ ’ he thought and his friend moved towards the door and started opening it, so he reached forward so furious and hurt he spun him around with the force he used. Nino’s back slammed against the door.

“No, you’re not.” He heard himself say. “You are you and you are irreplaceable” Jun softened his expression for a second before frowning again. “Why ARE YOU always in such a hurry to leave me?”

“Us” Aiba intervened getting closer to them. “He’s always in a hurry to leave us both.”

“I am not” Nino said and he was obviously trying to avoid looking at them. It was then when MatsuJun started to notice how close he was to him.

“And why would you want to leave now?” Jun waited for a little while for a reply but since it didn’t come he snapped. “This is so like you, always a coward, always running away when things get a little difficult!”

“I don’t!”

“You do too!” Aiba intervened. “We went away for six months, SIX! And you were ready to lose us!”

“I wasn…”

“Of course you were, if you didn’t like me living with you, you should have told me instead of avoiding me, you run that’s what you do…”

“That’s not it.” Nino said in a very small voice, barely audible.

“Then what is it Nino?” Aiba pushed Jun a little to be closer to him. The shorter man only shook his head. “Dammit Nino say something!”

“He won’t say anything because he’s a fucking coward.” Nino finally lifted his head then with an angry look in his eyes. “YOU ARE A FUCKING COWARD NINOMIYA!” Jun repeated and tried to say something else but it was drawn by a punch he received directly to his jaw that made him lose balance and fall on the floor.

“Shut the hell up!”

“Nino wait!” Aiba said but his friend was already jumping over the actor to punch him again.

“YOU KNOW NOTHING!” The AD yelled trying to punch Jun again but now that the actor was expecting it he was able to hold Nino and prevent it.

“Then explain! Why are you so fucking…” Nino struggled with Jun again and Aiba grabbed him below the armpits and tried pulling him away from the actor, but Nino grabbed Jun’s hands pinning them above his head. Jun didn’t know his friend could be that strong as he and Aiba fought to control Nino.

“It’s the dreams okay! The dreams!” Jun stopped struggling ignoring how the small fingers were digging his skin.

“What dreams?” Aiba asked confused also not trying to pry the AD off Jun anymore.

“Bad dreams? About us?” Jun ventured pulling his arms once more suddenly aware of the nails cutting him, Nino eased the grip but they didn’t move otherwise.

“They started after you left…” Nino said. All three of them were still panting and the actor was more confused than before.

“You know we weren’t leaving for ever, right?” He heard Aiba say as he let go off Nino and tugged him to finish releasing Jun.

“The people in your dreams were not us…” Jun finally said sitting up feeling how both of his friends were over his legs.

“I know…”

“We wouldn’t harm you…”

“I know Aiba-chan…”

“We care about you… you should have told us…”

“I am aware of that… but you’re getting it wrong… it wasn’t like that…” Nino said trying to stand up, looking more depressed than never.

Grabbing his arm to pull him down again Jun asked, “What was it like then?”

Nino looked intently into his eyes for a while. He seemed afraid and confused, torn. “Like this…” he finally said leaning over and kissing him fully on the lips.


	9. Divergence Ninth Cycle

 

## Act XXV

Aiba was struggling to keep Nino from harming Jun. His anger was giving way to the fear. What the hell was happening to them? He saw Jun’s face contorted with sadness as Nino stopped moving and pinned the other man’s hands above his head. The trainer heard something about dreams so he asked, “What dreams?”

Apparently Nino had been bothered by dreams about them so together with MatsuJun he tried to knock some reason into him. That was until Nino showed them what his dreams were about. Aiba looked at them. At Nino’s thin lips moving over Jun’s. And he just stared for a while before asking himself what the heck he was still doing there, so he pushed himself up to get going. But then Nino said “And like this” wrapping himself with Aiba’s arms, pressing his back against him, guiding the trainer’s hands to touch him. First on his thighs, then he maneuvered them through his sides and abdomen.

This time it was turn for Jun-kun to stare at them. Their eyes met over Nino’s shoulder and he couldn’t believe how he had passed from extremely pissed off to very preoccupied because of his friend, to horny as a rabbit in less than a couple of minutes. Aiba looked away feeling his fingers graze Nino’s chest and over his hardening nipples. He pushed his face against his friend’s neck and Nino sighed still grabbing his hands and pulling them towards Jun. “And like this…” Aiba obliged stretching and caressing MatsuJun’s body. He felt how Nino’s lips were on the corner of his mouth and he met them.

Nino asked them to kiss, so they did, pressing his body further between them. “Exactly like this!” the AD whispered as he rolled his hips catching both of his friends off guard. Aiba groaned and Jun yelped. Then Jun stopped, looking at them with confused eyes.

“We should stop.” He whispered pushing them and wiggling out from their grip. “This is what made us fight in the first pace… I don’t want to fight anymore… I’ve missed you…”

Watching him as he marched towards the couch Aiba stayed still behind Nino for a little while before following him and sitting next to him.

“I don’t want to fight either…” He said as Nino sat on the coffee table in front of them. “But I think it’ll be okay if it’s us…” The AD looked away and Jun held his knees to his chest.

“This is why I kept my dreams to myself…” Nino said quietly.

“I don’t know about you but I’ve never felt like this before…” Aiba said threading his fingers behind Jun’s head. “And both of you struggling so hard to get away from me…” he continued reaching to touch Nino’s knee. “And getting away from each other, it’s…”

He stopped speaking just waiting for them to say something, or at least do something.

“It’s what?” Jun said turning his head to see him.

“Breaking my heart.” Nino’s hand crept over his. “…and I think… I think if it’s just us we’ll be okay.”

“I told you… I want a relationship…” Jun whispered without letting go of his legs but not fighting the hand scratching his scalp either.

“This can be a relationship… maybe not a couple but definitely a relationship.” Turning to look at the AD, Aiba noticed how his whole body seemed ready to run. “And you should stop thinking about going away.”

“I’m not…” Nino looked up at last. “I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to.”

“Neither of you are suited to be in a relationship.” Jun said burying his face on his knees again.

“Maybe… but you still got angry when you knew about us, and you still felt jealous because you thought I was with someone else.  You ran to Nino when you thought you couldn’t be with me. You say that but you still answered when Nino kissed you and when I kissed you… you want us.”

“I do… that doesn’t mean I should have you.”

“Have me Jun.” Aiba lowered his hand and pushed his knees for him to sit properly and make him look at him. “Jun, you can have me… and you too, Kazu-chan can have me too… if that’s what you want.”  
  
  


## Act XXVI

For just a little while Nino couldn’t find in his mind any of the doubts and fears he had been having since his friends went away.  He just made his dreams come true, literally, feeling their bodies entangling with his; warm and irresistible.

Until he was forced back to reality by Jun as he was getting away from him once again.  The actor sat on the couch clutching his legs and hiding his face on his knees. Aiba followed him soon after.  He didn’t know what to think because he might have made things worse. And now Jun was speaking about relationships. He had never been in a relationship unless you count Mika coming over to fuck once in a while, especially if she just had a nasty break up. He had had lovers and teenage girlfriends, but never someone steady like Jun with Toma or the way his school friends had ended up married and with children.

Wondering why he had never thought about men like that before, why Jun? Why Aiba?

“And you should stop thinking about going away.” After saying this Nino was aware about how his body seemed ready to get up and get away, he forced himself to look at him.

“I’m not…” He said, “I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to”

“Neither of you are suited to be in a relationship” Nino heard Jun’s voice get lost between his knees. And it pained him to think Jun was probably right. A playboy and a weirdo…

“…You want us…” hearing Aiba’s speech faintly, made him blush like he hadn’t blushed since high school. Okay, he was lying since he had blushed like this last night when he realized what he was doing with Aiba and the time he felt Jun’s hand creep into his…

“I do,” Jun answered slowly and Nino’s heart seemed to be ready to run away from his body. “That doesn’t mean I should have you.” Nino wanted to scream and shout about how he could have him, how he had been dreaming and fantasizing about it for months. But Aiba’s serene voice said it better. He didn’t noticed when Jun stopped hiding behind his legs and the way he was staring at the animal trainer as he said how he could have him.

“…and you too, Kazu-chan can have me too… if that’s what you want.” He said turning to see him.

His mind went blank at once, staring stupidly. His heart on the other hand was pounding faster than ever. He cursed himself for not being able to utter a response.  He only tightened his grip around the trainer’s hand and reached towards Jun who looked hesitant. It maybe took around ten seconds but it seemed like hours. Jun’s fingers closed around his and the darkness, the sadness and desperation he had been feeling were gone. Just like that.

Aiba yelled something incoherent and pulled them both for a hug almost crushing Nino’s ear in the process.

“Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! It hurts Aiba-chan, it hurts!” He screeched and he could hear Jun protesting too.

“Masaki.” He said at last pulling away, looking at his eyes. “It’s Masaki.” He repeated in a voice that made Nino stop squirming and get lost in him, leaning towards him and pecking him on the lips, very much aware Jun was watching.

It happened naturally how Aiba turned to kiss Jun and it had been even sexier than in his dreams. MatsuJun’s lips were so soft and their kisses so wet. The uncomfortable position he was in right now started making his legs shake, so Jun was the first one to stop and say they should go to bed. Nino turned even redder. He just couldn’t believe it was going to happen. After all the drama, the sleepless nights, the hiding to sniffle and the jerking off they were there and ready to actually go through with it. His legs were a little wobbly when he stood up to follow Jun to the bedroom.

Taking off his shirt without bothering to unbutton it Jun led the way followed by Aiba whose t-shirt was on the living room floor. Nino hesitated when both his friends disappeared through the door then he went in taking off his parka and t-shirt at the same time. It was too much, seeing Jun shirtless with his pants open and Aiba’s hand down his shorts.  As the trainer’s hands claimed large patches of skin, Nino leaned back on the dresser bracing himself thinking he could be happy just from watching the show.  
  


## Act XXVII

Jun had been feeling like he was going to implode with all the feelings roaming around in him. But Aiba’s hand scratching his head and his voice telling him it’s going to be okay quiets all the confusion. From the first time Aiba said it the feelings settled, but he couldn’t believe it was that easy, so he didn’t cave in. Not the first or the second time anyways. His mind yelled out loud what he had been thinking since he got involved with them. Then Aiba told him ‘have me’ and just like that his mind had no argument against Aiba’s touch or Nino’s hand in his. He protested half heartedly when Aiba pulled them in for a hug.

Watching how Nino and the trainer kissed he felt the frustration that had been accumulating disentangling from his whole self. He waited for his turn even if he was almost desperate to kiss them too but at the same time somehow it didn’t feel too bad to wait. Just watching them was almost enough.

They kissed him. And he returned the kisses feeling the raw emotions he didn’t realize he had been holding reach a boiling point and start pouring out in every lick, bite and twirl of his tongue. “Bed. Now.” He said a while later, wondering why they were all uncomfortable on the couch when he owned a very comfortable bed just a few feet away.

The wait for any of the other guys to take his clothes off seemed unbearable so he just got rid of his shirt as he entered the bedroom. The first one to follow him was Masaki who now was also shirtless. MatsuJun embraced him and let himself be indulged by Masaki’s touch for a little while as the trainer reached into his pants and started working there.

Jun opened his eyes and looked for Nino, since it didn’t feel quite right with just Masaki and him. He tried to get himself to do something or say something for his friend to understand how it felt incomplete without him near, or how much he wanted to touch that pale skin, but Aiba’s fingers were steadily numbing his ability to being coherent.

It was Aiba who reached over for the AD and pulled him close, guiding him to kiss Jun as he slid against his body and took his pants with him letting them fall on the floor and urging him to step out of them. He also took Nino’s pants off.  The small hands were tracing his face as they kept on with kisses that bruised as they were all desperation, teeth and tongue. When the trainer got rid of all of their remaining clothes he stole Nino away from him laying him against the mattress. Jun felt speechless as he watched him climbing on top of Kazu letting their erections brush. Nino seemed to be reacting a lot as Aiba’s skin brushed against his.

Regaining his imperative need to not be left behind Jun climbed onto the bed too. He watched Aiba’s ass wiggling over Nino and he put his hands on it kneading the tight muscle before scraping the skin with his teeth earning a little grunt from the taller man who pushed his hips towards him. Masaki’s body was familiar and yet he couldn’t get bored of trailing his back with his lips and tongue leaving wet trails occasionally sucking and biting him softly.

“Wait” Nino mumbled as one of Aiba’s knees was placed between his legs. “I c… I… “

“Don’t be scared” Aiba whispered and Nino gasped as the trainer took his cock and pumped at it. Jun sat up on his heals his body aching for some touch too, but he was way too engrossed on what they were doing and saying.

“Are we…” Nino whimpered. “Are you…?” he tried again but couldn’t finish.

“Spill it Ninomiya” Jun said shifting closer to be able to face them both.

“Are you fucking me?” Aiba giggled letting all of his weight fall on the slighter man and sucking on his neck. Jun smirked and leaned in for a kiss at last being able to reclaim those lips for himself.

“We don’t have to. Not today” Aiba finally said and kissed his skin again as he slid down the assistant’s body making him squirm. He made his way down placing gentle nips all over his body, sucking his skin here and there.

Jun happily took over taking gentle bites of his neck and pinching his nipples, glad Nino’s arm was around his waist and his other hand grabbing him by the shoulder. Aiba took care of the lower half. Through the corner of his eye Jun saw the trainer tracing Kazu’s legs as he pushed them apart to have better access. Then Nino tried to escape again but after a few reassuring words and the trainer licking his cock he went back to being pliant and incoherent.

As Nino’s orgasm approached Jun watched more closely at what Masaki was doing. He was being deliberately slow and sexy with a perverted little smirk at the corner of his eyes every time their eyes met.  Soon Nino grunted and came.

Jun gaped as the ropes of white cum flew from the AD’s cock landing on Masaki’s tongue and face, he didn’t even remember when he saw something that made him feel so horny and desperate in a really long long while. So he leaned over and kissed Aiba smearing some of the cum on his own face and tasting it on his lips, then cleaning the rest with his hand.

When Aiba pushed him to lay down again he was still kissing and touching him and Jun’s body just trembled in need, he reached to hold Nino’s hand but he didn’t seem ready to come alive again he just kept panting bonelessly next to them. Jun let Aiba turn him on his side and spoon against his back. Then he noticed how the taller one reached over the nightstand for the lube and he protested. It wasn’t that he was against being fucked, he enjoyed it actually. But last night he had gone maybe a little overboard with Subaru and he just couldn’t.

“It’s okay... I won’t fuck you.” Aiba said in ragged breathes as he was pouring some lube into his palm, then he reached between Jun’s legs smearing it on his thighs. “I just want to put it right here… is it okay?”

MatsuJun nodded and gasped as the long fingers grazed his balls and perineum. Aiba slid his cock inside the warm space made by Jun’s legs pressed together, shamelessly moaning against Jun’s nape. The actor took a moment to just feel the trainer’s body against him sliding between his legs and to tug on the almost comatose pale body to be able to feel him too then he smeared some lube on his own shaft to start pumping at it trying to match Aiba’s movements. At that point Nino’s kisses were lazy and sloppy yet he enjoyed them as the tension on his lower belly was growing. He startled and opened his eyes when the AD’s hand joined his, giving the job of making him come to his friends. He decided to let control go and just held Nino tight as he bit his shoulder getting ready to come. Aiba came first, gasping against his nape then Jun did after a while under Nino’s skilled ministrations.

As they caught their breath back they shifted closer feeling each other, satisfied and tired, kissing languidly as the afternoon kicked in.


	10. Divergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something along the lines of people coming into terms with their likings.

**ACT XXVIII  
(TWO MONTHS LATER)**

They gathered at Nino’s that evening. Fortunately they had finished work early and got the opportunity to hang out a little bit since it had been nearly impossible for the last two weeks. The actor was trying to feed Aiba while the apartment owner had his head on his lap. When the door bell rang the AD answered.  
“Mika?” Aiba and Jun looked at each other, the latter furrowed his eyebrows. “Wha…? Calm down.” Nino seemed paler than usual and both of his guests looked at him in silence. “No Mika. Mika! Don’t… Mika? …Shit.”  
“What happened?” Aiba asked passing his arm behind Jun protectively.  
“She’s coming up.” Nino answered avoiding looking at them and rubbing his palms together and then against his jeans.  
Aiba didn’t know what to say or do and he felt how Jun’s body went stiff and tense besides him so he held him tighter. There was a knock on the door that startled all three of them and Nino went to open the door. It seemed he wanted to talk with the door partially open but the girl pushed him and went inside.  
There were some awkward moments when she realized Nino wasn’t alone. Aiba was suddenly aware that MatsuJun was almost sitting on his lap as he hugged him tightly so he decided he better play cool and put his chin over his lover’s shoulder trying to look annoyed even if he was sure Jun looked pissed enough for both of them. She seemed lost so she looked for Nino and took him to the bedroom by his hand.  
Both, the trainer and the actor knew who she was since they had been thoroughly extracting information from the mysterious girl he used to fuck before them but it was the first time they both actually saw her. Aiba felt how Jun was starting to tremble all over so he turned him around forcing him to stop staring at the closed bedroom door and look at him.  
“Trust” He said caressing his cheeks and neck, tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind his ear.  
“But…”  
“Kazu has not tried to contact her since we got together and she came here all by herself… so trust him, okay?” Jun nodded slowly and let Aiba lean forward to brush his lips softly against his nose.  
Once he had calmed Jun down at least a little he smirked and walked towards the bedroom trying to listen to what was going on. Jun tried to stop him but at the end they both stood by the door listening, they could hear what they were saying clearly.  
“I told you to stop it.”  
“You’re lying!”  
“I’m not!”  
“Then tell me who she is!”  He heard Nino mumble something, but understood nothing. “See there’s no one… is it because they might hear?”  
“No, it’s… I already told you… Mika, just don’t.”  
“I want to know. I always told you when I was with someone and had the courtesy to tell you who!”  
They heard Nino walk towards the door and both jumped into the couch again landing in a very compromising position as the door opened. The AD said nothing but pointed at the couch.  
“Which one? He’s cheating on you!”  
“No, they are not. We… we’re together.”  
The girl looked flabbergasted and nobody said anything or moved for a while. Then Jun climbed down Masaki as he bit his lower lip. “You’re still lying.” She said quietly.  
Aiba smiled sweetly and walked towards them and introduced himself as Nino’s partner taking his hand. Inviting her to have dinner with them, he guided them to the living room.  They talked. Aiba induced her to bitch about her latest failed relationship. By the time she said good night and went away she was in a better state of mind and apologized for the scene.  
“So… you didn’t tell her about us” Jun said as Nino picked up the empty take out containers.  
“I forgot.” Nino said closing the bag he was putting the trash into and placing it in the kitchen trashcan.  
“Let it go Jun” Aiba said from the couch.  
“Wasn’t this… important enough?” Jun asked following him, Aiba sighed and went after them. Nino turned around and passed his arms over his shoulders to press himself over him.  
“She is not a friend. We only called each other when we wanted to fuck. So why would I call her if I didn’t want to?” He said before kissing him. Aiba smiled leaning over the counter looking at them. “What can I do to make it up to you?” Nino said in a low whisper.  
Jun looked at him for a few moments before grabbing his ass a little too roughly making the shorter guy gasp and hold him more tightly. “Let me… tonight” Aiba giggled when Nino turned very red.  
“I’d like to see that. I’d like to have that too.” The trainer said licking his lips.  
“Okay…” Nino said hiding his face in Jun’s chest.  
Nino moaned a complaint with his head buried in the pillow while his hands were clawing the sheets. Aiba tried to relax him whispering soothing words to his ear and stroking his back. At the other end Jun had his index finger up to the second knuckle inside him.  
“We can stop it if you want to.” Jun said twisting his hand and getting another moan. “We don’t have to continue.”  
“No, please don’t stop now” Nino shifted his knees further apart and gulped “please…” Taking advantage, now that the AD was distracted, Jun let the rest of his finger go inside making him go back to squirming and moaning.  
It took a long time but Jun was patient and Aiba didn’t mind to wait and watch. When the actor was finally positioning himself to enter the smaller body the trainer gaped, his cock twitching in anticipation. Nino gasped and wailed softly as the cock went in a little at a time. By the time he was totally buried inside, Jun’s breathing was fast and shallow.  
“Is it tight?” Aiba asked smirking as both of them tried to get used to the sensation.  
“So much…” Jun gasped. “I’m going to move now Kazu…” The smaller guy nodded with his eyes screwed shut.  
It didn’t take long before Nino was asking for more, so Aiba reached under him and started pulling on his dick. Jun came first shuddering and digging into the paler hips with his fingers. Then Nino did, collapsing on the bed.  
Aiba kissed his shoulders and face as Jun fell on the other side of the bed still panting and sweating.  
“Kazu… can I go now?” Aiba asked quietly in his ear tracing his back and sides with his hands. At first, Nino didn’t react at all so the trainer tried again.  
“Only if you don’t expect me to do anything.” Nino said at last barely shifting a little to look at Aiba.  
“I’ll be gentle.” He said covering him with his body and guiding his own dick to the hole. “Ready?”  
As soon as he pushed it in Nino cursed and Aiba hesitated a little bit before his lover asked him not to stop. Jun kissed him as he fucked Nino who, as he said, wasn’t doing anything.  
Later Aiba lay on bed nuzzling Nino’s shoulder and Jun smoked still sitting on the other side of the bed.  
“Are you okay?” Jun asked caressing the black hair.  
“Yeah… great…” Nino answered smiling coyly.

**ACT XXIX  
(SIX MONTHS LATER)**

  
Nino waited perched on the back of a park bench. He smoked. He didn’t used to smoke this much, he thought staring at his flaming cigarette, and it was Jun’s fault, because they usually smoked together and lately they were spending most of their time off and breaks, and even at work together. He was waiting for Aiba, and now he was almost half an hour late. He sighed thinking about how his life had changed in the last months. He had coexisted so long with the loneliness and the angst that these weeks seemed unreal. When Aiba stumbled near him panting and mumbling excuses Nino threw out the cigarette butt and started walking towards the bar in which Aiba said Jun would be singing tonight.  
The bar was really crowded but thanks to Jun they could score a table at the VIP section. They spotted Jun right next to the stage and Aiba waved at him but he wasn’t paying attention, the guy was laughing and talking with someone they couldn’t see. They assumed it was someone from his band until Nino recognized the lanky black hair and the leather boots. He felt something inside him break. He looked at Aiba looking for some sympathy, finding confusion as the trainer’s eyebrows furrowed a little.  
They watched the show in silence drinking beer, their hands linked under the table. Subaru’s band played first, and he invited Jun to sing with him. They looked like they were enjoying themselves as they shouted and sang. Nino thought Aiba seemed jealous as he gulped his beer. He wasn’t feeling that though, not until Subaru’s hand cupped Jun’s butt and he only laughed.  
Then it was Jun’s band’s turn to play. They usually sang with him and cheered at them. But that night they didn’t feel like doing it so they didn’t. When Jun climbed down the stage, Subaru tagged along with him and sat at their table. They drank in silence, while Subaru and Jun did all the talking.  
When the bar closed, they stumbled into a cab, leaving Subaru and his band mates behind. Nino was thinking hard about how to bring it up without sounding pathological, without looking like a jealous teenage girl as he saw out the window. He wrapped his fingers around Jun’s when the hand closed around his.  
They arrived at the actor’s apartment building and got out from the car letting Jun take the cab fees without bothering to even pretend they were going to pull out their wallet.  
“What’s wrong with you two?” Jun asked as they stepped into the elevator. Aiba shrugged without looking at them and Nino shook his head. They stayed in silence until the lift opened and they started walking down the hall. “Is it because of Subaru?”  
“You think?” Aiba said leaning against the door frame waiting for Jun to unlock it. Nino stayed a little behind dreading it could turn into a nasty fight, but Jun smirked.  
“C’mon it was some harmless flirting, the ones I’m bringing back to my place are you…” he said flirty and drunkenly as he stepped into the apartment and turned the lights on.  
“Why do you have to flirt?” Aiba pressed on taking his sneakers off.  
“You hypocrite!” Jun yelled turning around on his heels his forehead slightly frowned. “You do it all the time!”  
Nino closed the door behind him also taking his shoes off. He sighed trying to stay away from the fight since he hated it. The time they had been together they only had one big ugly fight, the one that brought them to be like this, and Nino was afraid another one like that might pull them apart, so he avoided arguments. He looked at Aiba who bit his lower lip and walked to the kitchen. “Say something!” Jun said following him. “You can’t because you know I’ve seen you.”  
Aiba poured a glass of water and took a sip. Nino had seen it too. In fact he had seen it earlier that same day as he walked through the station halls he had noticed a group of AD’s and other female employees around him as he held a bunch of hair he claimed to be a bunny. He laughed his airy laugh and winked at them as he let them pet it.  
“C’mon Masaki, have I ever given you reasons to doubt my loyalty?” Jun said embracing him from behind.  
“I’m sorry Jun.” He said at last wrapping his own arms around Jun’s.  
“Kazu? Why aren’t you saying anything?” Nino cleared his throat and walked over them.  
“Sometimes I wish you both stopped being so… flirtatious…” He said jumping to sit on the counter by the sink. “But I… I fell… for you that way so…” He had come a long way to even admit it out loud, it had been left unsaid yet, so it was kind of weird being the first. “It really doesn’t matter as long as it’s us at the end of the day…” He added in a low tone.  
Kissing Kazu on the cheek Jun smiled and patted him on the knee. “If it’s just us it’s going to be okay, right?” he said flashing a big grin.  
“Of course!” Aiba chirped hugging Jun again.  
“Have we ever done it in the kitchen?” Nino said before drinking some water from the glass Aiba left behind.  
“We have, you haven’t” Aiba said smirking and Nino furrowed his brow. “When you went to Nagoya for work”  
“We did it at your kitchen, not mine. And we’re not doing it in MY kitchen.” Aiba giggled, and it made the AD think about how much he liked that laughter.  
“Hey… would you think I’m crazy if I’d…” Aiba talked again but now he did it with the serious tone almost never heard by anyone but then just stopped.  
“What…? Say it already Masaki.” Jun said pushing him away to look at his face.  
“If I started talking about having something like our kitchen and our living room and our bedroom instead of your kitchen and your living room and my bedroom…” Aiba looked embarrassed and it made a really cute Aiba, even cuter than when he was holding the living mop he called bunny. “…and maybe it’s too soon… but we’ve known each other for ages and… and well we care for each other and since we spend nights together anyways… it’s like a little silly to pay three rents… and… and…”  
“I’ve thought about it too.” Nino felt a little retarded not having thought about it as Aiba or MatsuJun did, “It’s not a bad idea… I think.” Then it was his turn to say something but as usual when a proper answer was required from him he stumbled upon his words and had to take a deep breath before continuing.  
“I haven’t thought about it… it seems an interesting idea, but…” He said. “…why don’t we talk about it when I’m not tired and drunk and horny?” he added jumping from the counter and walking out the kitchen as he started to unbutton his shirt.  
Nino took off his shirt as soon as he was in Jun’s bedroom, and got rid of his jeans as soon as he was next to the bed. He was climbing onto the bed wondering why they were taking so long when Aiba came in taking his jacket off, and he was breathless for a second immobile, kneeling on the edge as the trainer got rid of his t-shirt. Aiba smirked when he noticed the assistant’s eyes on him and he traced his chest and abs with his fingers until he reached the hem of his slacks and popped the button open then pulled the zipper down slow and deliberately.  
“Tease.” Nino said reaching towards his lover to indicate him to come closer. Aiba tossed his pants aside and crawled to him to kiss him. Aiba’s lips were full and sexy and his technique a little sloppy. He had learned to love it and crave the slow swirl of his tongue. “Where is MatsuJun?”  
“Bathroom” Aiba answered before leaving Nino’s mouth and starting a little path of kisses and little bites on his jaw and neck.  
“Did I ever…” Said Nino sighing and sinking his short nails into Masaki’s back. “…tell you what I dreamed about you?” Aiba muttered a negative as he pulled apart to look at his face with an expectant expression. “Let me show you” The AD was happy that Aiba nodded and accommodated to his touch, lying on his back so he could push his legs apart setting himself between them. “Some of my dreams you put your legs around my waist” Nino said wrapping the long legs around him hovering for a little and then leaning to kiss him. He rolled his hips to meet Aiba’s and the man under him moaned softly trapping his lower lip between his teeth. “But most of the times” He continued pulling his left leg over his shoulder. “It was like this.” Aiba bit his lower lip and rolled his hips urging Nino to push back. The AD shivered all over as he saw the glassy eyes looking back at him.  
Jun sighed standing next to the bed, neither of them had heard or saw him as he came into the bedroom. Nino had tried to pull away but Aiba stopped him with the leg he still had around his waist.  
“Don’t stop.” Said Jun as he sat on the bed facing away from them then he took off his socks. Nino couldn’t say if Jun was upset about them starting without him and hesitated, so Aiba unhooked his leg from his shoulder and reached forward to pull him to lie flush against his chest.  
Before rolling his tongue against Masaki’s lips Nino smiled. He could feel the skin beneath him smooth, fresh and a little moist. The palms stroking his back on the other hand were hot and spreading the heat all through his body. He felt Jun move and he could almost see him undress as methodic and OCD as always, compulsively folding everything and putting it in its place.  
He grinded his hips feeling how his own cock was almost hard and Aiba’s getting there too. The trainer unwrapped his legs from around Nino and planted his feet on the bed to have leverage to grind back.  
Nino had never been too proud of his hands, but right now he loved them as Aiba, who always struggled to do what he wanted and to take control, was wiggling and writhing pretty much yielding to his will. Obediently lifting his hips so Nino could slide the jockeys down his legs and throw the underwear aside, quivering as Nino brushed his fingers against his thighs, hips and sides. The assistant director had taken his time to learn about how to make both Aiba and MatsuJun squirm, and he now knew how to touch and how to kiss to make them become more eager. So he grazed Masaki’s neck and jaw with his teeth waiting for him to clutch him tighter.  
Then MatsuJun was behind him pulling his boxer down and helping him to get rid of it. And when he felt Jun’s teeth against his shoulder blades, he knew Jun has learnt about him too. Jun traced his arms until he was spread against him pressing him against Aiba, and when the actor’s hands reached his own he felt the bottle of lube they have been using being placed on his palm. Then Jun was not on top of him and Aiba anymore, so he kneeled straightening and watched Aiba protest for the sudden lack of warmth but by the time he pressed his hands behind the trainer’s knees to make him spread his legs a little bit wider Aiba complied and stopped complaining.  
He stretched the trainer’s delicious little hole enjoying the little puffs and drawn moans he provoked. And all that while Jun had been still behind him, still touching and kissing his skin, deliberately avoiding touching his dick as he brushed his hands all over him. He pushed a second finger inside Masaki making him whine. Nino smirked leaning his head to his right to allow Jun to give him desperate nips along his neck. Then MatsuJun’s hand was on his rear, ghosting his fingers over his ass crack. He shuddered and halted.  
“Jun?” Said Nino unable to push him away, not because his hands were busy, even though they were, but because it felt like a zillion butterflies dancing along his skin.  
“Yeah?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Trying to get you horny enough to let me do you…while you do Masaki”  
“Oh…”  
“Is it working?” He asked as he grazed Nino’s buttocks with his nails and barely caressing him around his crevice effectively sending waves of pleasure up his spine.  
“Yeah…” He answered before resuming his ministrations towards Aiba.  
Nino felt Jun reaching for the discarded bottle of lube to prepare him. He had been wanting to try it this way, but he was always too shy to ask and he was glad Jun had the nerve for it.  
It didn’t take long for both of them to be ready since they had been doing it relatively often. Nino felt a little scared as he pushed Masaki´s legs up in the air and placed his cock against the entrance offered to him. When he started pushing Aiba hissed and licked his lips with his eyes pursed close. Once he was all in and the trainer keened softly asking him to move, he felt Jun’s shaft push its way between his ass cheeks slowly so he urged him to hurry.  
Jun set the pace of their fucking after a few moments they took to just feel each other and breathe. Nino felt overwhelmed and he was glad Jun kept thrusting because he didn’t have the will to do it anymore; he was just a slave to the pleasure running through his body.  
Nino tried to reach Masaki’s shaft to jerk him off but he needed both hands to keep his balance with Jun thrusting merciless into him. Aiba was moaning the way Nino had dreamed but instead of yelling “Nino-chaa~n” he was saying “Kazu~”.  He came first as Aiba pumped his own erection and Jun still was moving inside him probably precipitating Jun’s orgasm too. Aiba was last, but not much after.

**ACT XXX  
(A YEAR LATER)**

 

Jun didn’t notice when it started happening, they didn’t planned it even if they talked about it once in a while, it just happened. One day he realized there were clothes everywhere in his apartment because his already packed closet was barely enough for his own wardrobe and Masaki’s and Kazu’s clothes had no place to be in hence they ended up in every surface they didn’t use to sit, sleep or fuck.  
 The second thing he noticed was how videogames started appearing overnight in his living room, and piled up over his once neatly organized DVDs collection. The thing that made him say enough though was when his female co-workers started taking animal hair off his clothing even if he didn’t own a pet.  
He confronted them an afternoon when Aiba was challenging Nino in Mario Kart. They both were sitting on his couch laughing and playing.  
“We need to move in together.” He said and both Aiba and Nino turned to look at him not even pausing the game.  
“What?” Nino asked blinking.  
“You both barely sleep at your places now, and this apartment is too small for the three of us, so we better find a place for us…”  
“I’ve been telling you that for ages!” Aiba whined waving his hands and sending Mario over the edge of the race track  
It took a lot of time choosing a place, but they finally found something that suited all three of them. They moved to a 3LDK and at first the plan was to have a room for each of them, but in practice, they never slept in their room so they just piled up the unused furniture (mostly Aiba’s and Nino’s since Jun didn’t like their taste) in the smallest room and put together a small studio/walk-in-closet in the other while they slept in the third one.  
Jun had a really long, tiring day that started well with Masaki serving him coffee and Nino sending him to work with a kiss. But things started to go down around noon when his manager caught him flirting with Nino behind a costume rack and scolded him for being careless. Then he had to tell his band mates he couldn’t sing anymore because he had got his first lead role. It was in a low budget production but things were looking up for him as an actor. The guys didn’t take it well. They were angry and yelled a lot. He must have apologized for at least a dozen of times when his manager called him for an emergency meeting.  
By the time he arrived at the restaurant he was supposed to meet with his manager it was already 10 pm and Aiba had mailed him at least five times to come home quickly because Nino wouldn’t eat dinner because he was too engrossed with the new videogame he had brought home.  
Manager was serious and asked him to order before they talked business. He wanted to go home and eat with the guys but manager was being weird so he did as told. Then after the first entry he dropped the bombshell. Jun didn’t even finish eating he said he would think about it and left the restaurant hearing his manager yell it wasn’t optional.  
When he arrived home, Nino had the PS3 controller between his hands and Aiba sat beside him fighting to stay awake. A bowl of cream stew lay on the coffee table half eaten, it seemed Aiba had tried forcing Nino to eat a little feeding him as he played and gave up at half of the bowl. Jun confirmed it when he saw the cream stained jeans Kazu was wearing. He sat down next to Aiba watching the hero slay monsters on the screen, taking a half empty can of beer from the table and taking a sip. He grimaced instantaneously because it was already warm putting it back on the table.  
“Want me to bring you a cold one?” Aiba asked reaching forward to caress his hair but finding it stiff with hair products so he pulled his hand away.  
“Do we still have whiskey?”  
“Sure…” Aiba answered frowning. “With ice?” Jun nodded and before the trainer could get up to go and get it, he pulled him for a light peck on the lips, then releasing him. He didn’t notice the game music muffled when Nino paused the game and turned to see him.  
“Long day?” he asked reaching towards him and stroking his cheek.  
“Yeah…” Jun answered leaning against the AD’s palm.  
“Are you okay?” Nino said and Jun took his time to answer as they heard the faint game music and Masaki preparing the drink.  
“No…”  
“What’s wrong?” Asked Aiba putting a glass on his hand before sitting back on his place, Nino’s hand had retreated and was back on the controller.  
Jun took his time again before answering. He didn’t even know how to start so he took a sip from the glass before talking. “I told them today, my band, I told them I couldn’t do it anymore…” Both Masaki and Kazu stayed silent as they waited for him to continue, but the actor sipped his whiskey and stared at the stilled game screen.  
“How did it go?” Nino asked saving his game and turning off the console.  
“Terrible, they were so angry, Jin yelled so much and I was afraid Ueda would throw a punch at me”  
“Don’t worry, babe” Aiba said taking his hand and kissing it lightly. “They’ll understand”  
“Then I got a call from my manager when I was ready to come home.”  
“And?”  Nino said walking to the game console and unplugging it before Jun started his lecture about electric vampires.  
“He wanted us to meet.”  
“So? ” Said Aiba getting tired of having to struggle for every bit of information.  
“He needed to ask me to do something… something I don’t want to do.” Nino and Aiba shared a glance but waited for him to say it. “And he said it’s not something I can choose not to do.”  
“What is it hun?” Aiba asked stroking his hand encouragingly. Nino went to face Jun and sat on his lap.  
“The other lead, the girl… he wants me to take her on a date and kiss her in public, so we can start a rumor of being in a relationship to raise the ratings…”  
“That’s it?” Aiba snorted a little beyond incredulous. Jun glared before continuing.   
“He said it had been so blatantly obvious I’m gay lately that we need that kind of rumors because fans don’t like fags.” He whispered burying his face in his hands and rubbing it. “He said I should take her into a love motel and at least pretend.”  
Aiba laughed. The bastard laughed when the whole situation was tearing his heart apart. He must have realized he made Jun angry because he stopped and asked, “Honey, What about that is bothering you so much?”  
“I… You… I don’t want to hurt you!”  
“But, Jun-tan, that’s work, even if is not on set, it’s acting and it’s work. We know what you do for a living and we know you have to take care of your image, so it doesn’t matter, because it’s only that, isn’t it, Kazu?”  
Nino used his hands to make him look at him. “Yeah, it’s only work.”  
Aiba was right of course and he felt like an idiot to have blown it out of proportion. He didn’t say thanks he just embraced them very hard and leaned to place his head on Masaki’s shoulder  
“It’s late, let’s go to bed.” Nino said but he didn’t move as he raised his hand and caressed Jun’s exposed neck  
“C’mon Jun, let’s go to sleep.” Aiba said planting a kiss on his forehead.  
“I don’t want to sleep” said he without letting them go yet. “Masaki?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Jun.”  
“I love you, Kazu.”  
“I love you too, Jun.”  
“Masaki?”  
“Yes Jun?”  
“Fuck me?”  
“Okay”  
“Yeah?”  
“M-hm” Nino stood up ready to go. “But we have to wash your hair first it feels gross” Jun snorted and let Nino take his hand and pull him to the bathroom. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until Nino started undressing him while Aiba readied the water.  
He let them do as they wanted, since he wished to be pampered right now. He closed his eyes just to feel the two sets of hands massaging his scalp, pressing and releasing his exhausted flesh. He had almost forgotten why he was there, just getting himself lost in the attention, when some fingers started invading his private areas making him go back to reality with a gasp. Masaki held him then, smirking sideways.  
For a moment as Kazu’s hands held his ass he worried about lube. They had learned the bad way body wash didn’t make a good lubricant, so they started to leave a bottle of lube in the bathroom just in case… he wondered if they had retrieved it biting his lower lip. Aiba must have taken this as a sign that he must kiss him because he leaned closer and pushed their lips together.  
Nino pressed his finger inside and he groaned into Masaki’s kiss finally moving his hands to brace himself against him while his other lover pushed a little further and brushed his teeth against the skin of his backside and made him shiver all over. He was so tired and his voice was barely audible when he moans as he feels the second finger make its way inside.  
“We can stop” Aiba whispered still holding him straight.  
“Don’t you dare” Jun said in a low voice. He quivered once more as Nino’s fingers twisted and curled inside him. “Now, do it now” He tried to say but he only could whimper as he cleared his throat and tried again, barely succeeding. As if on cue he heard a low growl from behind. Both Aiba and Jun ignored it.  
“You’re not ready yet” Aiba said frowning slightly.  
“I don’t care, do it now… NOW” He didn’t turn to see Nino but he was sure he was smirking. He didn’t need to turn to watch him either when another growl rumbled once again. They tried to ignore it as the fingers slid out of him and Aiba turned him around pressing him against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall as he let the AD lubricate him and guide him to his hole.  
“Dammit Nino go and eat something! “ Aiba snapped when they heard his stomach roar again. Jun chuckled but feeling the trainer so close made him squirm. Nino walked out the bathroom muttering something that sounded like he was lecturing his stomach for having bad timing.  
“Masaki…” Jun whined, still in the same place Aiba left him.  
“Yeah?”  His voice was so low against his head, and the dick was digging between his buttocks just against his entrance and it made him gasp.  
“Please…”  
“What?”  
“¨Please”  
“What, Jun-pon? What?”  
“Please fuck me…” the answer he got was a sharp pulsating pain as he felt being opened by Masaki’s cock. “Fuck yeah… yes… Just like that…”  
Just as the trainer had pushed all his length inside MatsuJun they could faintly feel Kazu walking into the bathroom once again. But then they stopped paying attention to him since Aiba started thrusting in and out of him slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. Jun heard him swear and felt him come inside him a while later.  
The actor had lost all the strength in his legs and the only thing keeping him standing was Masaki against his back. His erection was still throbbing sandwiched between his body and the wall. He wiggled a little to make Aiba move and help him with it, but when the trainer moved he went down on his knees desperately touching himself, at least until Nino was there taking his hand off his cock and replacing his fingers with his tongue and licking it all over before taking the dick into his mouth.  
Jun didn’t last long, and Kazu spat the cum on the bathroom floor before embracing him and kissing his lips as he worked crazily fast on his own erection. The actor wrapped him in his arms caressing his back and ass as he returned the kiss, soon he felt Nino’s breathing falter and stop for a little moment then the warm seed against his hip.  
He didn’t know how he ended up in bed, but he was tucked in between Aiba and Nino still naked. He felt parched so he climbed down the bed carefully to not to wake up either of his lovers and went to the kitchen after pulling on some underwear. Sun was already up and the yellow strands of light fell on the bedcovers.  
He took a bottle of water from the fridge, uncapped it then he almost dropped it when he saw a pale figure standing by the doorway.  
“Damn Nino you almost gave me a heart attack” he said before taking a long gulp from the bottle. Nino wasn’t wearing anything, and his dark hair was sticking up everywhere. He looked cute and childish, it made Jun’s stomach jump.  
“Sorry.” Nino said sleepily and walked towards him hugging him and burying his face in Jun’s chest.  
“What…?”  
“Just let me stay like this…” Jun sighed and held him back. They stayed in silence for a few minutes then Nino spoke again. “When you’re kissing the girl will you think about me?”  
“I’m… I will be thinking about my acting and the best angles for the paparazzi”  
“And when you do her will you think about me?”  
“I’m not doing her”  
“And will you turn her around to not see her boobies?”  
“I AM NOT DOING HER”  
“Will you take a long shower to take off the fish smell?”  
“NINO!” The brat laughed still clinging onto him.  
“I’m only teasing you, don’t be mad, I love you”  
“Stop being so clingy and go to get ready is already 8 you know?”  
“Oh… Shit.” He said jumping out of the kitchen and crawling to the bed to tap Aiba’s cheeks “At what time were you supposed to be at work?”  
“Eight.” He mumbled barely stirring awake.  
“It’s eight, wake up Masaki, wake up.”  
Jun snickered from the bedroom door as Aiba and Nino fumbled around the room trying to get ready.  
“Don’t you have to be somewhere today?” Nino scolded him as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
“Not yet, I’m not required on set until noon.” He said stepping out of their way.  
“Why didn’t the alarm…?” Aiba whined following Nino to the bathroom.  
“Since you didn’t eat, I’m bringing you lunch” Jun said. Nino stopped trying to make his hair look decent with the toothbrush in his mouth and Aiba squeezed some paste into his. “Don’t look at me like that!”  
Nino spit and rinsed his mouth before going out. “Best wifey ever” he said before kissing him and taking his bag from the couch and ran out of the house.  
“Befft wifey ebherr!” Aiba agreed with his mouth full of foam.  
 “Hurry up. You’re really late” Jun said kissing his shoulder and getting out of the bath.


End file.
